Et puis il avait ouvert la bouche
by Paradise of Readers
Summary: Harry a une relation méprishaine avec Drago. L'été de ses 16 ans, pourtant, quelque chose change, et qui est ce mystérieux correspondant ? SLASH HarryDrago Traduction Reprise
1. Chapter 1

**Titre : **Et puis il avait ouvert la bouche

**Auteur : **Sherdelune

**Genre : **Yaoi **Couple : **Harry/Draco

**Rating : **TM pour plus tard

**État de la fic anglaise : **Fini (23 chapitres)

**État de la fic française : **1**; Traduit : **22; **En cours : **23;

**Ancienne traductrice : **Koh22 **Nouvelle traductrice : **Manelle

**Bêta : **Crystal d'avalon

**Voici le 1er chapitre de « Et puis il avait ouvert la bouche »**

**Nous espérons que vous serez nombreux, et nombreuses à lire cette histoire.**

**Bonne lecture et à jeudi prochain pour la suite**

**Eni et Onarluca**

**Chapitre I - Illusions brisées **

Drago Malefoy était ma destinée. Je l'ai su dès le premier instant où j'ai posé mes yeux sur lui, dans la boutique de vêtements de Madame Guipure. Il avait une présence majestueuse, et sur le coup je me suis senti bête quand il m'a regardé de haut, en pointant son nez aristocratique vers moi. Et pourquoi ne l'aurait-il pas fait ? Planté là, ma silhouette décharnée flottant dans les vieux habits de Dudley, je n'étais sûrement pas le genre de garçon sur lequel il poserait le regard plus d'une fois. C'est pour cela que j'étais absolument estomaqué quand il m'a approché, une lueur espiègle dans les yeux. Je me suis surpris à admirer secrètement ce garçon dont les habits lui allaient à la perfection, ce qui révélaient de l'argent et des parents qui prenaient soin de lui. Il était tout ce que je n'étais pas, et tout ce que je souhaitais pouvoir être.

Et puis il avait ouvert la bouche.

Parlez-moi d'illusions brisées! Le beau garçon blond, qui faisait miroiter tant de choses à mon imagination d'adolescent privé d'affection, se révéla être aussi mauvais, sinon pire, que mon cousin Dudley. Il était non seulement pourri gâté jusqu'à la moelle, mais paraissait également autoritaire, critique, et extrêmement ingrat. Eh bien, voilà ce qu'était ma destinée.

Nos chemins ne s'étaient plus croisés jusqu'à ce qu'un mois plus tard dans le Poudlard Express, cette espèce de con arrogant (comment ai-je pu le trouver beau?) a commencé à faire des remarques méprisantes à propos de mes nouveaux amis. Puis il a fait l'impensable. Il a tendu vers moi une main élégante dans un geste d'amitié. C'était presque assez pour que je change d'avis sur lui. Presque.

Et puis il avait ouvert la bouche. Encore.

C'est drôle, la façon dont Malefoy pouvait me provoquer, avec le moindre geste ou le moindre regard. Je devenais une dichotomie d'émotions quand quoi que ce soit le concernait. Durant notre première année, je ne peux pas dire que nous ayons partagé ne serait-ce qu'une relation d'amour/haine. Cela ressemblait plus à du mépris/haine. Je le méprisais, et il me haïssait. Ça marchait pour nous, et cela nous forçait à rester vigilants.

Et cela continua ainsi.

Vers le début de notre deuxième année, certaines choses sont arrivées, et qui m'ont fait regarder Malefoy sous un jour complètement différent. Je ne me doutais pas que bientôt, mon monde allait être retourné sans dessus dessous, et que ce que je croyais être la vérité était en réalité une façade soigneusement construite. Vue d'une certaine distance, elle apparaissait parfaite et sans la moindre tache, mais de plus près, ses nombreux défauts devenaient évidents.

Je l'ai remarqué pour la première fois quand j'ai pris la cheminée du Terrier vers le Chemin de Traverse pour acheter les livres et les fournitures de l'année scolaire à venir. J'avais merdé, comme d'habitude, et réussi à atterrir dans l'Allée des Embrumes à la place. Je me souviens que j'ai paniqué et pénétré dans la boutique la plus proche, un établissement plutôt suspect appelé « Barjow et Beurk ». La boutique était sombre et lugubre, et ses étagères étaient remplies de choses comme "La Main de la Gloire", de cartes à jouer tachées de sang, et divers autres instruments de magie noire. Le simple fait de voir tout cela m'avait fait frissonner, mais pas à moitié plus que quand j'ai vu que Malefoy et son père rentraient dans la boutique. Je m'étais rapidement caché et les avais observés, tandis qu'ils se promenaient dans le bâtiment pauvrement éclairé. C'est là que j'ai remarqué combien Malefoy était _calme_ en présence de son père. A quel point il voulait lui _faire plaisir. _Pourtant, il devint assez évident pour moi que Lucius Malefoy tolérait à peine son fils. Cela avait été une prise de conscience très dégrisante.

Cependant, la vraie révélation était venue plus tard ce même jour, chez Fleury & Bott. Malefoy, égal à lui-même, toujours aussi charmant, se payait notre tête, à 'Mione, Ron et moi. Du coin de l'œil, j'ai remarqué Lucius Malefoy donner une tape avec sa canne sur l'épaule de son fils, ce qui fit se raidir de peur Drago. J'aurais cru éprouver du plaisir en remarquant cette subtile réprimande, mais j'ai ensuite vu les émotions presque imperceptibles qui parcouraient le visage du jeune garçon. Elles passaient de la terreur à la rage froide, et je jurerais que Drago a _tressailli _comme s'il allait être foudroyé. Cela a été très instructif, c'est le moins que l'on puisse dire. Instructif, mais pour le moins très troublant.

Durant le reste de cette année-là, j'ai commencé à porter une réelle attention à Malefoy. C'est par des yeux assombris que je commençais à réellement le _voir._ Ce que je voyais vraiment allait tellement plus loin que l'arrogant air de privilège que Malefoy préférait permettre au monde extérieur de voir. Je suis à peu près sûr que si Drago avait su tout ce que j'étais capable de déduire sur lui, rien qu'en lui jetant des coups d'œil furtifs alors qu'il ne s'en doutait pas, il aurait fait d'avantage d'efforts pour cacher la vérité.

Et la vérité sur Drago Malefoy, c'est qu'il était un jeune homme angoissé, terrifié, et qu'il manquait autant d'affection que moi. J'avais été plus chanceux d'avoir d'aussi bons amis que Ron et Hermione, tandis que Malfoy était coincé avec les repoussants Crabbe et Goyle. Leurs imperfections mises de côté, au moins, avec eux, Drago pouvait exiger l'attention qu'il désirait si désespérément. Il me semblait que Drago était comme un chaudron vide qui attendait juste d'être rempli de soins et d'amour, et je m'étais surpris à vouloir être celui qui lui donnerait cela.

Et puis il avait ouvert la bouche. Même histoire, page différente.

Je m'étais vraiment préparé à lui donner le bénéfice du doute, mais ce n'était certainement pas dans ses habitudes de faciliter les choses. Mais, depuis quand Malefoy facilitait-il les choses? Même 'Mione perdit patience avec la petite face de furet à la suite de l'affaire Buck. Est-ce que je l'avais réellement déjà trouvé beau ? J'avais commencé à en douter sérieusement.

À suivre


	2. Ennemis BienAimés

**Titre français: **Et puis il avait ouvert la bouche

**Titre de la fic original : **Then He Opened His Mouth

**Auteur : **Sherdelune

**Genre : **Yaoi **Couple : **Harry/Draco

**Rating : **TM pour plus tard

**État de la fic anglaise : **Fini (23 chapitres)

**État de la fic française : **2**; Traduit : **22; **En cours : **23;

**Ancienne traductrice : **Koh22 **Nouvelle traductrice : **Manelle

**Bêta : **Crystal d'avalon

Merci à Vif d'or, Chrystal D'avalon, jouzetsuka, Ivy pour avoir prit le temps de mettre une revew's, ça encourage vraiment à continuer ce que nous faisons

**Bonne lecture et à jeudi prochain pour la suite**

**Eni et Onarluca**

**Chapitre II Ennemis Bien-Aimés**

Je ne me rappelle plus du tout à quel moment exact, j'ai permis à ce putain d'Harry Potter de me taper sur les nerfs. Ce n'était pas du tout ce que j'avais prévu. Si je devais être honnête, je dirais que ce garçon maigre aux énormes yeux verts que j'avais repéré dans la boutique de Madame Guipure, montrait définitivement du potentiel. Vous connaissez le genre. C'était un solitaire, un peu débraillé. Je pensais que je réussirais à le manipuler, vous voyez ? Ce pauvre garçon que j'épiais, aurait été tellement reconnaissant que je le considère comme assez bien pour que je vienne lui parler. Il m'aurait permis de le modeler pour en faire ma réplique parfaite.

Je n'aurais pas pu me tromper davantage.

Bien sûr, ce jour-là, je n'avais pas idée que c'était Harry Potter. Le célèbre putain de Survivant. Cicatrice et tout, courtoisie du Seigneur des Ténèbres en personne. Qui savait que Potter finirait par devenir ce garçon fluet et pathétique ? Certainement pas moi. Mais apparemment, Père l'avait reconnu, et il s'était assuré de relever mon erreur. Il était même allé jusqu'à me menacer si je ne me liais pas d'amitié avec Potter une fois dans le Poudlard Express. Mais à ce moment-là, le Weasel était déjà collé à _Pottier_. J'aurais eu plus de chances d'être ami avec un Détraqueur que de pouvoir modeler Harry Potter pour mes objectifs personnels.

Et pour une fois, j'avais eu raison.

Croyez-le ou non mais j'étais responsable du fait que Potter soit devenu le plus jeune Attrapeur de l'Histoire de Poudlard. Si je n'avais pas piqué le rapelltout de Londubas et ne m'étais pas envolé avec, Potter ne se serait jamais précipité à son secours. Et cette vieille mégère McGonagall n'aurait jamais vu son _éblouissant _effort pour le récupérer. De mon point de vue, cela voulait dire que Potter me devait quelque chose. C'est une honte qu'il ne l'ait pas vu de cette façon. Depuis, nous sommes devenus ennemis jurés.

Au fur et à mesure des années, détester Pottier et ses amis est devenu un sport pour nous. Je l'ai provoqué, combattu en duel, et l'ai traité comme un moins que rien à chaque opportunité que j'ai eu. Et il se contentait de nous regarder avec son sourire stupide. On lui aurait donné le Bon Dieu sans confession. Je ne peux même pas compter le nombre de fois où j'ai voulu déformer la face de ce sale binoclard, mais où je me suis retenu. Et puis il y a toutes les choses miraculeuses que Pottier et ses amis ont accomplies. Pendant notre première année, il a vaincu un sale gros troll, puis trouvé la Pierre Philosophale par pur hasard. En deuxième année, il a non seulement réussi à tuer un putain de basilic, mais a également exilé Voldemort. De nouveau, par chance pure et bête. 

Et ça a continué comme ça.

Il est devenu la plaie de mon existence.

En troisième année, Pottier a eu un Éclair de Feu, et toute chance que j'aurais pu avoir de le battre en Quidditch, s'est envolée par la fenêtre. Père, lui, est devenu complètement déraisonnable à son propos : il pensait que son seul fils et héritier devait faire mieux qu'un Sang de Bourbe qui se faisait passer pour un grand sorcier. Quiconque étant _quelqu'un, _savait que seules les familles de sang pur étaient destinées à de grandes choses. Je commençais à me sentir comme si je laissais tomber ma famille et mes camarades de Maison. C'est un sentiment terrible quand on a 13 ans, et tout autour de moi commençait à se dégrader lentement et silencieusement.

Pendant notre 4ème année, le Tournois des Trois Sorciers était sensé amené l'esprit de compétition interscolaire à Poudlard, mais tout ce que j'ai réussi à accomplir durant cette période, c'est de me mettre à dos le Weasel et d'être transformé en furet par un imbécile borgne et enragé qui jouait à être professeur de DCFM. Ensuite, l'école toute entière a fait un tapage pas possible lorsque que le nom de Potter fut le 4eme à être recraché de la Coupe de Feu, en tant que second champion de Poudlard. Une autre première pour le _Garçon-Qui-A-Survécut-Pour-Me-Rendre-La-Vie-Impossible._ Potter a foutu la merde, et ils ont quand même fait la queue pour lui lécher le cul. J'avais décidé de le remettre à sa place, et ai fabriqué plusieurs badges "**Vive Cédric Diggory/A bas Potter**". Ce coup de pub avait eu l'effet désiré, cela a mis Potter hors de lui et nous avons fini par nous battre en duel avant la fin du jour. Tout cela aurait du me rendre délirant de joie, mais tout ce que je ressentais était un vide dans le creux de l'estomac. 

La nuit du bal de fin d'année arriva, et à cause du besoin de Père de m'associer uniquement avec des Sang purs, j'avais été obligé de servir de cavalier à Pansy Parkinson. Elle avait beau être une Sang pur et une Serpentard, elle avait aussi la physionomie d'un bull-dog léchant du pipi sur une ortie. Cela n'aidait pas les choses que j'ai récemment découvert : j'avais des pensées charnelles à propos d'autres garçons, et je n'étais pas vraiment sûr de savoir ce que je ressentais sur ce sujet.

Le jour de la dernière tâche, j'étais arrivé à la conclusion que les pensées érotiques que j'avais, concernaient Harry Potter, et cela me terrifiait. Mais ce qui me terrifiait encore plus, était l'expression de Harry lorsqu'il trébucha hors de ce labyrinthe, serrant le corps de Cédric Diggory dans ses bras minces. Les histoires qu'il avait racontées, donnaient la chair de poule; ce qu'il mentionna était plus effrayant que quiconque pouvait le croire. Et grâce à moi en partie, personne ne l'avait cru quand il avait insisté sur le fait que Voldemort était de retour. Cela a été la chose la plus cruelle que je lui ai jamais faite, et pour la première fois de ma misérable vie, je me suis surpris à regretter mes actions. Dire que j'avais mérité les mauvais sorts que j'ai reçu pendant le voyage vers la maison est un euphémisme de la plus grande magnitude.

Notre 5eme année était peut-être ce que l'on pouvait imaginer de pire. J'étais troublé par ce que je commençais à ressentir pour Potter, et en conséquence, je me donnais beaucoup de peine pour me quereller avec lui. Notre premier grand conflit engendra l'interdiction de Quidditch à vie pour Potter et les jumeaux Weasley. Bien sûr, j'avais voulu tenir la vedette, mais je n'avais pas voulu que cela se fasse aux dépends de Potter.

En réalité, il y a eu quelques bons points dans notre 5eme année. L'un deux est le fait que Père avait été mis de côté à cause de son implication dans la débâcle au Ministère. Le second, et probablement le plus important, était que je m'étais finalement fait à l'idée que j'avais développé des sentiments amoureux pour ce putain d'Harry Potter, et que je n'avais rien à perdre en le lui disant. Ainsi, pendant le long voyage en train vers la maison, je commençai à élaborer des plans pour le faire.

A suivre…


	3. Variations sur un thème

**Titre français: **Et puis il avait ouvert la bouche

**Titre de la fic original : **Then He Opened His Mouth

**Auteur : **Sherdelune

**Genre : **Yaoi **Couple : **Harry/Draco

**Rating : **TM pour plus tard

**État de la fic anglaise : **Fini (23 chapitres)

**État de la fic française : **3**; Traduit : **22; **En cours : **23;

**Ancienne traductrice : **Koh22 **Nouvelle traductrice : **Manelle

**Bêta : **Crystal d'avalon

**Chapitre 3 Variations sur un thème **

Ma 5eme année à Poudlard m'avait vraiment ouvert les yeux. Durant le cours de cette année, ma perception des choses et des personnes avait commencé à prendre un virage serré, de ce qui était sans danger, à un territoire qui m'était terriblement nouveau et inconnu. C'est l'année où mes sentiments envers Drago Malfoy ont évolué de la haine véritable et non dissimulée au respect, presque à contre cœur. Respect. Dieux, c'est un terme simpliste pour ce que j'avais commencé à ressentir réellement.

Assis là dans le Poudlard Express, je l'ai regardé au moment où sa tête blonde s'est penchée, son beau visage empreint d'un air contemplatif. Ses lèvres roses se sont relevées en un léger sourire, et cela a fait faire une embardée à mon cœur.

Comment avais-je pu jamais penser que ce beau garçon ressemblait à quelque chose d'aussi vilain qu'un ferret ? A quoi diable pensais-je donc ? Non, ne répondez pas à ça. Je suis plutôt sûr que j'avais laissé des influences extérieures déformer mes pensées et mes sentiments, mais ce jour-là dans le train, j'ai fait le choix de prendre mes propres décisions dans le futur, aussi loin que Drago était concerné.

En l'observant, j'avais commencé à passer en revue mon passé avec lui pour essayer de trouver le moment précis où mes sentiments à son égard avaient changé. J'étais conscient que ce que je ressentais n'était pas superficiel, car je savais que Malfoy était bien plus qu'un joli visage. Il était beau bien sûr, mais aussi très intelligent; une des personnes les plus intelligentes que j'avais jamais connu.

Il avait aussi un bon sens de l'humour, si seulement il avait laissé voir cette partie de lui à d'autres que ses admirateurs les plus proches. Je détestais l'admettre, mais il était aussi très loyal dans la mesure où ceux de sa Maison étaient concernés, et pour autant que je puisse dire, sa loyauté lui était retournée sans faiblir et sans question.

Cela ne veut pas dire que j'étais aveugle à ses défauts. Il était sûrement l'une des personnes les plus agaçantes que j'avais jamais eu le privilège de connaître. Il avait une langue bien aiguisée : une arme qui éliminait avec insouciance tous ceux qui osaient se placer sur son chemin, et je m'étais souvent retrouvé à faire les frais de ses nombreuses remarques acerbes.

Oh oui, Malfoy était beau. Mais, surtout, il en était très certainement conscient, et ne perdait pas de temps à s'assurer que tout le monde était du même avis.

J'aurais donné presque n'importe quoi pour rentrer dans sa tête ce jour-là, pour voir ce qui le motivait, mais j'étais terrifié de ce que je pourrais vraiment y trouver. Alors j'étais resté assis là et l'avais regardé en secret, imaginant que je l'avais vu jeter un coup d'œil dans ma direction, mais n'osant pas espérer qu'en fait, il m'avait regardé.

Bien que je sache que je ne suis pas repoussant à ce point, je n'aurais fait que me bercer d'illusions en croyant qu'il pourrait être attiré par moi. J'avais remarqué à qui il avait prêté attention dans le passé, et je n'étais pas sûr d'être à la hauteur de ce standard élevé. Évidemment, il aurait également pu être perdu dans des pensées concernant son père, qui avait été emmené à Azkaban récemment à cause de ses activités de Mangemort au Ministère de la Magie.

Eh bien. Il semblait que Drago avait décidé de faire une sieste, appuyé contre la vitre, et mes essais d'interprétation des pensées de Drago Malfoy n'allaient pas rendre le voyage moins long, pas plus qu'ils ne feraient passer l'été plus rapidement. J'avais finalement abandonné mon observation de Drago et avais tourné mon attention vers mes compagnons, et vers les petites maisons qui parsemaient le paysage, alors que le train traversait un petit village.

§§§§

Mes "Plans pour Séduire Harry Potter" étaient déjà bien avancés pendant que le Poudlard Express se dirigeait vers la station Kings Cross à Londres. J'étais quasiment sûr qu'il serait complètement convaincu par le célèbre Charme Malefoyä (bien entendu), quand j'avais eu l'étrange impression que quelqu'un m'observait. Intéressant.

Je commençais à me demander si…est-ce que ça pouvait être ? J'avais jeté un rapide coup d'œil aux autres passagers à bord du train, mais avais été limité aux compartiments avoisinants. Dans le compartiment juste à côté du mien, il y avait Potter, Weasel, la Sang de Bourbe et la sœur du Weasel.

Dans celui de derrière, j'avais remarqué Bulstrode, Parkinson, Zabini et Boot. Juste devant moi, il y avait les jumelles Parvati, Finnegan, Brown et Londubas. En regardant à ma gauche, je vis Potter poser la tête contre la vitre, l'air distant, alors que l'on traversait une petite forêt. Il avait l'air tellement serein, les traits adoucis par la lumière tamisée qui filtrait à travers la vitre à côté de lui.

Possessif, j'avais pensé « A moi ». Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire alors que cette pensée s'installait dans mon esprit.

J'avais légèrement tourné la tête en arrière pour voir si ça pouvait être Parkinson qui me donnait cette sensation de brûlure derrière la tête. J'avais tout de suite écarté cette possibilité en constatant quelle était profondément endormie, la tête sur l'épaule de Boot. Dieux, elle était dégoûtante!

De la bave dégoulinait d'un coin de sa bouche, créant une tâche humide sur la chemise de Boot. Non, ce n'était pas de la salive,

Dieu merci. J'avais laissé mes yeux parcourir de nouveau les alentours, et n'étais pas mieux arrivé à déterminer qui était le mystérieux observateur, alors je décidai d'appuyer ma tête contre la vitre.

La dernière chose dont je me souviens, flottant jusqu'à ma conscience, est la vision béatifique du visage de Potter dans la lueur dorée du soleil du crépuscule. Satisfait, j'avais glissé dans un sommeil rempli de rêves.

§§§§

Le Poudlard Express s'arrêta à la plate-forme 9 3/4 près d'une demi-heure plus tard. Les voix excitées des jeunes gens emplissaient l'air tandis qu'ils allaient de leurs compartiments à l'allée centrale. Dans leur compartiment, Harry, Ron, et Hermione se levèrent lentement et étirèrent leurs muscles engourdis après le long trajet. Ron se tourna vers ses amis et leur fit un large sourire.

« J'espère que vous pourrez venir au Terrier plus tard cet été. » Ses yeux s'attardèrent sur Hermione un court instant pendant qu'il récupérait ses affaires dans les casiers de rangement en hauteur. « Peut-être qu'on pourra s'entraîner au Quidditch.

Qu'est-ce que tu en dis, mon pote ? » Il regarda Harry d'un air interrogateur, lequel lui fit un sourire rassurant.

« Bien sûr, Ron. Mon oncle et ma tante ne devraient pas avoir de problèmes pour me laisser y aller. Tant que tu gardes le Terrible Duo loin de leur Dudleynouchet, ça devrait être ok.

« Hey ! Je n'aime pas du tout ça! » Fred Weasley fit la grimace à Harry en passant à côté de lui avec son frère sur le chemin de la sortie.

« Et puis, ce n'est pas comme si ce porc ne crevait pas d'envie de manger des bonbons, Harry ! » ajouta George en riant. Les jumeaux avaient décidé de prendre le train depuis Pré-au-lard afin de pouvoir rejoindre le reste de leur famille au Terrier, pour quelques semaines pendant l'été.

Harry rigola avec les jumeaux au souvenir de Dudley et des Pralines Longue Langue. « On pourrait croire qu'il a compris la leçon à propos des choses qu'on ne connaît pas et qu'il ne faut pas mettre dans sa bouche, mais ce n'est pas le cas. Donc vous autres, évitez-le ! Il ne lui en faut pas beaucoup pour me pourrir la vie. » Harry secoua la tête et commença à ramasser ses affaires.

Ron et Ginny sortirent dans l'allée centrale pour rejoindre Fred et George. C'était comme une réunion de la famille Weasley, tout juste au milieu de l'allée.

" Eh ! Vous autres, bougez un peu ! » Un Blaise Zabini très impatienté était dans l'allée, derrière Ron, anxieux de sortir du train. « Je vois ma mère et mon père qui m'attendent sur le quai, allons-y ! »

Fred, George, Ron et Ginny roulèrent des yeux et commencèrent à marcher le long de l'allée. « Je t'enverrai un hibou plus tard dans le mois, Harry, comme ça on pourra s'organiser. A plus ! » Ron se pressa vers la sortie, lui, ses frères et ses sœurs se déversant sur le quai. Harry sourit et agita la main en direction de Monsieur et Madame Weasley, qui faisaient des signes à Hermione et lui, tandis qu'ils se dirigeaient tous vers les valises des élèves.

Les autres étudiants défilèrent hors du train, jusqu'à ce que les seuls restants soient Hermione, Harry, et Drago Malfoy. Harry pencha la tête sur le côté et regarda Malfoy qui avançait le long de l'allée dans leur direction. Il s'arrêta un moment en face d'eux, ses yeux gris croisant brièvement ceux de Harry. Drago hocha légèrement la tête vers Harry, puis se tourna et fit la même chose pour Hermione avant de quitter calmement le train.

"Eh bien, Harry. On dirait que Papa et Maman sont entrain de m'attendre. Je t'enverrai un hibou plus tard cette semaine pour m'assurer que tu obtiens assez de temps pour étudier pendant les vacances, d'accord? » Harry roula des yeux, moqueur.

Certaines choses ne changeraient jamais. La fille aux cheveux épais lui fit un sourire et se dirigea vers la sortie, laissant Harry la suivre de près.

Sur la plate-forme, Harry fut accueilli par la vue de Remus Lupin, Maugrey Fol-Œil et Tonks qui mettaient en garde les Dursley pour qu'ils le traitent convenablement. Il se retint de rire à la vue de la figure violette l'oncle Vernon, qui frémissait de ressentiment.

Il n'était toujours pas habitué aux « tarés » qui lui disaient quoi faire avec son propre neveu, et Harry pensa que l'acceptation de ses habilités magiques par son oncle et sa tante était encore loin. « Oh, une chose à la fois » se dit-il. Harry remercia ses protecteurs, et se mit en route vers Privet Drive avec les Dursley.

§§§§

Wow, je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il m'a vraiment regardé en quittant le train. C'était presque comme s'il avait su que je l'avais observé. Et vous savez quoi? Je pense que cette nuit, des progrès ont été faits, et qu'il y a encore de l'espoir pour moi. Il ne m'a pas appelé Sang de Bourbe une seule fois de tout le trajet. Oui, la situation s'améliore définitivement.

A suivre…


	4. Quelqu’un Pour Veiller Sur Moi

**Titre français: **Et puis il avait ouvert la bouche

**Titre de la fic original : **Then He Opened His Mouth

**Auteur : **Sherdelune

**Genre : **Yaoi **Couple : **Harry/Draco

**Rating : **TM pour plus tard

**État de la fic anglaise : **Fini (23 chapitres)

**État de la fic française : **4**; Traduit : **22; **En cours : **23;

**Ancienne traductrice : **Koh22 **Nouvelle traductrice : **Manelle

**Bêta : **Crystal d'avalon

Bonne lecture et à jeudi prochain

Eni et Onarluca

**Chapitre 4 **Quelqu'un Pour Veiller Sur Moi 

Tante Pétunia et Oncle Vernon étaient relativement silencieux durant tout le trajet vers Privet Drive, et j'espérais qu'une fois arrivé à destination, le silence ne s'aggraverait pas en quelque chose de plus menaçant. Après l'année que je venais de vivre, je n'étais vraiment plus d'humeur à me battre avec eux. Apparemment, ils étaient dans le même état d'esprit, car aussitôt que nous sommes arrivés à la maison, ils se sont tenus loin de moi et m'ont laissé m'occuper comme bon me semblait.

Je me sentais un peu fatigué après ce long voyage, alors je portai Hedwige dans la petite chambre à l'étage, puis redescendis pour prendre ma valise. En rangeant ma valise en dessous de mon lit, j'examinai bien la chambre et fut content de constater que la fenêtre n'était plus bloquée, ou même barrée. J'avais pris l'habitude de contempler les étoiles depuis la fenêtre de mon dortoir, et j'étais heureux de pouvoir continuer à le faire pendant l'été. Cela avait été très relaxant pour moi de m'asseoir sur le rebord de la fenêtre et d'essayer de trouver les constellations et les autres corps célestes dans le ciel nocturne. Quelque chose qui m'empêchait de trop réfléchir. Après les récents évènements, je me sentais tout simplement incapable d'assumer mes pensées pour l'instant.

C'est ainsi que l'été débuta. J'occupais mes journées en prenant soin du jardin de fleurs de la Tante Pétunia, ce que j'appréciais réellement. J'étais parvenu à trouver une consolation dans le fait de travailler sous le soleil d'été, la terre réchauffée devenant une amie qui gardait tous mes secrets. Quand il me prenait l'envie de parler de la perte de Sirius derrière le voile, je pouvais parler aux plantes et aux fleurs, et laisser mes larmes arroser leurs racines. Elles ne me jugeaient jamais, ne m'accusaient jamais, et ne me disaient jamais de m'en remettre. Dieu seul sait que j'avais déjà passé plus qu'assez de temps à le faire moi-même. Elles ne me dirent pas une seule fois que j'étais faible d'être affecté si profondément par la mort de Sirius, et je leur en étais reconnaissant. Je suppose que mon travail dans le jardin contenait un autre avantage pour moi ; Tante Pétunia ne me demanda jamais de faire aucune autre corvée dans la maison.

Ainsi, ma routine était à peu près la même, jour après jour. Se réveiller à huit heures, manger un petit déjeuner léger, puis direction l'extérieur pour planter des fleurs, arracher les mauvaises herbes, et arroser le jardin. Certains jours je taillais le gazon, d'autres jours je transportais des sacs de fertilisant pour nourrir les fleurs et les plantes. A une heure de l'après-midi, j'étais prêt pour le déjeuner et je rentrais à l'intérieur pour prendre un sandwich, des chips et un verre d'eau. Après le déjeuner, je prenais une douche, puis me retirais dans ma chambre pour avancer dans mon travail scolaire (Hermione serait tellement fière). Aussi longtemps que je n'affichais rien de "magique" devant l'Oncle Vernon, il me laissait faire ce qui était nécessaire pour étudier. A six heures, je me trouvais en bas pour le dîner, après lequel j'aidais Tante Pétunia à nettoyer. Elle ne me l'avait jamais demandé, mais cela ne me dérangeait vraiment pas, et elle semblait contente d'avoir de l'aide.

Cela se poursuivi ainsi. Je recevais de temps en temps un hibou de Hermione ou de Ron, mais je n'étais tout simplement pas d'humeur à entendre parler des bons moments qu'ils passaient avec leurs familles, alors je parcourais rapidement leurs lettres et leur retournais une réponse appropriée. Je me sentais un peu seul, mais honnêtement, j'avais toujours été un peu solitaire, de toutes façons.

Cela faisait près de deux semaines que les vacances avaient commencé, et je venais juste de finir ma séance de contemplation par la fenêtre, en essayant de me souvenir des différentes étoiles et constellations que j'avais apprises. C'était dans des moments comme celui-ci que je souhaitais avoir été plus attentif aux cours d'Astronomie, mais les connaissances que je possédais étaient suffisantes pour reconnaître le Triangle de l'été, Véga, Altaïr et Deneb 1, ce qui me laissait bien satisfait de moi. Donc, on était aux alentour de minuit, ou peut-être un peu après, et je me préparais à aller au lit quand j'entendis des grattements persistants à la fenêtre. Je remis mes lunettes et scrutai le ciel sans lune. Sur le rebord de la fenêtre était perchée la plus adorable petite chouette que je n'avais jamais vue. Ce n'était certainement pas Coq, ni aucune chouette que j'avais déjà aperçue ; un parchemin était attaché à sa patte. Je me demandais qui diable pouvait m'envoyer un message à cette heure de la nuit? Je me mis debout et déverrouillai la fenêtre, la relevant légèrement pour inviter l'oiseau à rentrer. 

Elle sautilla par la fenêtre et tourna la tête vers moi comme si elle attendait quelque chose. Je tendis la main et détachai le parchemin, puis lui montrai d'un geste le perchoir dans la cage d'Hedwige. Elle voleta jusque dans la cage et s'installa sur le perchoir, alors je mis la main dans le sac de nourriture d'Hedwige et lui offrit un casse-croûte, qu'elle grignota avec contentement. Ensuite, je me tournai vers la petite lampe de la table de chevet et m'installai dans le lit pour lire la lettre, qui était rédigée d'une écriture très élégante.

_Dis-moi, Harry, à quoi est-ce que tu penses quand tu es seul dans le noir?_

_Gaétan de Bonssidhont _

Je regardai fixement le parchemin qui reposait sur mes genoux. Il n'y avait rien dans le papier ou la ficelle utilisée pour l'attacher à la chouette qui révélait quoi que ce soit sur son auteur. _Gaétan de Bonssidhont ? _J'avais reçu cette lettre énigmatique, et à cet instant, la seule pensée qui traversa mon esprit fut « Putain c'est quoi ça? » Je jetai un coup d'œil sur la petite chouette qui se reposait confortablement dans la cage d'Hedwige. Elle ne montrait aucun signe de départ imminent, et il devint clair que quiconque avait écrit cette lettre attendait une réponse immédiate. Je me levai du lit et me dirigeai vers mon bureau pour rédiger une réponse. Je n'avais vraiment aucune idée de ce que j'allais dire. Merde alors, je me demandais même pourquoi j'envisageai de répondre. Je fermai les yeux et réfléchis pendant un moment, puis je décidai qu'une approche directe pourrait être la meilleure solution.

_Gaétan?_

_Qui es-tu ?_

_Harry_

Je portai ma réponse à la petite chouette et l'attacha à sa patte. Après lui avoir donné une autre collation, je l'envoyai dans la sombre nuit d'été. Ensuite, je retournai à mon lit et éteignis la lumière, mais j'avais le pressentiment que je ne m'endormirais pas avant longtemps.

Mon pressentiment se révéla être exact. Deux heures après m'être couché, j'étais encore entrain de me tourner et de me retourner, et pas plus avancé quant à l'identité de mon correspondant de minuit. Je venais juste de fermer les yeux dans un effort pour prendre du repos quand j'entendis le tapotement familier contre la vitre. De toute évidence, mon correspondant mystérieux était persistant. Je rallumai la lumière et ouvris la fenêtre pour permettre à la petite chouette d'entrer. Après avoir retiré le parchemin de sa patte, je lui grattai la tête et lui dis d'aller se reposer un peu. Je ne pris pas la peine de me mettre sur le lit pour lire, et déroulai simplement le parchemin sur place et commençai à lire.

_Cher Harry, _

_Il se trouve que je sais que Harry Potter est plus complexe qu'il n'y paraît au premier abord. Tu es tellement plus que celui qu'ils veulent que tu sois. Mais j'ai vu au-delà de la cicatrice, je connais ton vrai toi, il est temps à présent que tu connaisses mon vrai moi. Alors, à quoi pense-tu, là, tout seul dans le noir?_

_Gaétan de Bonssidhont_

Je commençais à frissonner, et j'avais l'impression que le vent était sorti de mes poumons en trombe. Je n'arrivais pas à voir qui pouvait me jouer ce genre de sale tour. Je pris rapidement un parchemin et une plume, et rédigeai une réponse.

_A quoi diable est-ce que tu joues?_

Je renvoyai la petite chouette dans la nuit, espérant que cela le ferait enrager, si c'était effectivement un garçon. A en juger par la vitesse à laquelle la réponse était venue, je pensai que l'auteur devait être encore éveillé, alors je ne tentai même pas de retourner me coucher. A la place, je parcouru impatiemment ma chambre, jetant alternativement des coups d'œils à la fenêtre et aux parchemins dans ma main, content que les Dursley aient le sommeil lourd. Entre la chouette et mon agitation, un dormeur plus léger se serait réveillé plus tôt. Au moins, je n'eu pas à attendre trop longtemps le message suivant.

_Cher Harry,_

_Je ne joue pas. Jouer c'est pour le Quidditch, et je peux te l'assurer, le Quidditch est la dernière chose qui occupe mon esprit._

_Bien amicalement,_

_Gaétan_

Eh bien, au moins, Gaétan de Bonssidhont semblait me connaître. Je n'étais pas sûr de vouloir savoir qui il était. Cela aurait été comme admettre que j'étais intéressé, et après seulement trois messages très énigmatiques, je n'étais pas encore prêt à aller aussi loin.

Ce n'était pas que j'étais troublé parce que quelqu'un qui affirmait être un garçon s'intéressait à moi. Depuis mon faible pour Malfoy en 1ere et 2eme année, j'étais plutôt arrivé à admettre l'idée que j'étais attiré par les garçons. Le baiser avec Cho Chang l'année dernière avait contribué à solidifier ce fait pour moi. C'était juste que je n'avais jamais remarqué aucun des autres garçons de Poudlard manifester ce genre d'intérêt pour moi. C'est pour cette raison que j'avais l'impression d'être la victime du mauvais sens de l'humour de quelqu'un. Mais jusqu'à ce que j'en sois sûr, il n'y avait qu'une chose à faire.

Je posai la plume sur le parchemin une fois de plus cette nuit.

_Cher Gaétan _

_Pourquoi est-ce que tu me fais ça ?_

_Harry_

La réponse à ce message était la plus rapide que j'avais reçu cette nuit.

_Cher Harry,_

_Qu'est-ce que je te fais ? Est-ce que je te fais peur ? S'il te plait, crois-moi, ce n'est pas mon intention._

_Ton Gaétan_

Ton Gaétan. Il était à moi ? Zut alors, comment étais-je supposé répondre à ça alors que je n'avais pas la moindre idée de qui il était ? Cette dernière note semblait sincère, et je crois que c'était assez pour que j'envoie une autre réponse aussitôt que j'avais lu son message. Sa pauvre chouette allait être épuisée avant l'aube, j'en étais sûr.

_Cher Gaétan _

_Je te crois quand tu dis que tu ne souhaites pas me faire peur, c'est simplement que je ne sais pas exactement ce que tu veux de moi._

_J'attends,_

_Harry_

J'étais en quelque sorte effrayé de découvrir ce que sa prochaine réponse allait être. Je lançai un coup d'œil vers la petite horloge moldue sur ma table de chevet, et constatai qu'il était presque cinq heures. Je sentais que je ne dormirais plus cette nuit, mais à ce point-là, ça m'était totalement égal. Gaétan de Bonssidhont m'avait vite fasciné, et je savourais d'avance son prochain hibou. Comme d'habitude, je n'eus pas à attendre trop longtemps. La familière petite chouette tapa anxieusement contre la vitre, et encore une fois, je la laissai rentrer.

_Mon cher Harry,_

_La réponse est facile. Toi. Tout de toi._

_J'attends ta réponse avec impatience,_

_Gaétan_

Oh mon Dieu ! Je tremblais en lisant son message, et la seule chose qui tournait en rond dans mon esprit était '_pourquoipourquoipourquoi !'_. L'esprit en ébullition, je lui envoyai la seule réponse à laquelle je pouvais penser.

_Gaétan? _

_Pourquoi?_

_Harry  
_  
J'ébouriffais gentiment ses plumes, et la laissa mordiller mes doigts avant d'attacher le message, en lui souhaitant un bon trajet. Ensuite, je comptai les minutes (ou bien était-ce les secondes ?) jusqu'à ce que sa réponse me revienne. C'était la plus longue lettre qu'il ait envoyé, et même si une partie des mots n'étaient pas tout à fait les siens, on ne pouvait se tromper sur leur signification.

_Mon très cher Harry,_

_Crois-le ou non, j'avais anticipé ta dernière question, donc cette réponse a été écrite avant même que je ne commence à t'envoyer des hiboux. Je veux que tu saches que je ne suis pas toujours très brillant pour exprimer mes pensées ou mes sentiments, et je veux m'assurer que mes pensées et sentiments à ton égard sont clairs comme du cristal. Ce qui suit sont les paroles d'une chanson très connue chez les Moldus, et je pense qu'elle parle bien pour moi, du moins à ce stade de notre correspondance. Ne me demande pas comment j'ai réussi à retrouver cette chanson, laisses-moi te dire que ce n'était pas facile. Ce dont j'ai besoin maintenant est que tu me fasses confiance, que tu gardes l'esprit ouvert, et que tu sois sûr que ce que je suis entrain de te dire est la pure vérité. _

_  
There's a saying old  
Says that love is blind.  
Still we're often told  
"Seek and ye shall find."  
So I'm going to seek a certain lad I've had in mind.  
Looking ev'rywhere,  
Haven't found him yet;  
He's the big affair I cannot forget -  
Only man I ever think of with regret.  
I'd like to add his initial to my monogram.  
Tell me, where is the shepherd for this lost lamb?_

There's a somebody I'm longing to see:  
I hope that he  
Turns out to be  
Someone who'll watch over me.  
I'm a little lamb who's lost in the wood;  
I know I could  
Always be good  
To one who'll watch over me.  
Although he may not be the man some  
Boys think of as handsome,  
To my heart he carries the key  
Don't you tell him, please, to put on some speed,  
Follow my lead? Oh, how I need  
Someone to watch over me.

_Il y a un vieux dicton,_

_Qui dit que l'amour est aveugle._

_Pourtant on nous dit souvent_

_« Cherche et tu trouveras »_

_Alors je vais chercher un certain jeune homme que j'ai dans l'esprit_

_J'ai regardé partout_

_Ne l'ai pas encore trouvé;_

_Il est la grande histoire que je ne peux pas oublier-_

_Le seul homme auquel je pense avec regret._

_J'aimerai ajouter ses initiales à mon monogramme._

_Dis-moi, où est le berger de cet agneau perdu?_

_Il y a quelqu'un que je désire ardemment voir :_

_J'espère qu'il_

_Se trouvera être_

_Quelqu'un qui veillera sur moi_

_Je suis un petit agneau perdu dans les bois;_

_Je sais que je pourrais_

_Toujours être bon_

_Pour celui qui veillera sur moi._

_Même s'il n'est peut-être pas l'homme que certains_

_Garçons qualifieraient de beau, _

_Il porte la clé de mon cœur_

_Ne lui dis-tu pas, s'il te plait, de se dépêcher,_

_De me suivre? Oh, j'ai tellement besoin_

_De quelqu'un pour veiller sur moi._

_S'il te plait, ne réponds pas tout de suite. Prends quelques jours pour réfléchir à la chanson, en faire une part de toi, tout comme elle est devenue une part de moi. Ensuite, passons cet été à faire davantage connaissance. C'est tout ce que je te demande. _

_On dit que les yeux sont les fenêtres de l'âme, Harry. J'ai regardé par tes fenêtres et je n'y ai vu que de la beauté._

_Ton Gaétan pour toujours._

Alors que je finissais de lire ce que je savais être le dernier message pour les jours suivants, je m'aperçu que, pour une fois dans ma vie, j'étais en paix avec moi-même. Le soleil commençait juste à se lever à l'horizon, m'enveloppant dans la chaleur de ce qui promettait être un été très intéressant.

À suivre…


	5. L’habitant des donjons

**Titre français: **Et puis il avait ouvert la bouche

**Titre de la fic original : **Then He Opened His Mouth

**Auteur : **Sherdelune

**Genre : **Yaoi **Couple : **Harry/Draco

**Rating : **TM pour plus tard

**État de la fic anglaise : **Fini (23 chapitres)

**État de la fic française : **5**; Traduit : **22; **En cours : **23;

**Ancienne traductrice : **Koh22 **Nouvelle traductrice : **Manelle

**Bêta : **Crystal d'avalon

Bonne lecture et à Jeudi prochain

Eni et Onarluca

**Chapitre 5** L'habitant des donjons 

Je regardai Psyché sortir en volant dans l'aube naissante du ciel de Londres, portant avec elle mon dernier message pour Potter. Cela avait été un risque calculé de lui écrire de la façon dont je l'avais fait, et j'étais inquiet qu'il ne le prenne pas bien. Égal à lui-même, il avait été très réticent au début. Mais il n'était pas question que j'abandonne et accepte la défaite, simplement par ce que Potter croyait que je jouais un jeu. Je pouvais presque entendre sa voix m'implorant dans la dernière missive qu'il m'avait envoyée.

_Pourquoi?_

Je pouvais sentir une certaine réticence dans sa question, presque comme s'il ne savait pas s'il devait faire confiance à son propre jugement ou pas. Ou peut-être qu'il ne me faisait pas encore confiance. Bien sûr, Potter ne se doutait pas que j'étais Gaétan de Bonssidhont, et j'avais l'intention de m'assurer que les choses restent ainsi pendant encore un moment. Il y avait eu beaucoup de mauvais sentiments entre nous dans le passé, et je voulais prendre cet été pour montrer à Harry que les choses qu'il savait sur moi n'étaient pas toutes ce qu'elles semblaient être. J'avais assurément du pain sur la planche.

J'avais commencé à élaborer des plans peu après que l'on ait quitté Poudlard pour les vacances d'été. D'abord, j'avais besoin d'un nom. J'étais presque sûr que des hiboux venant de Drago Malfoy ne seraient _pas_ bienvenus dans la maison des parents Moldus de Potter. Non, un pseudonyme serait nécessaire. J'avais essayé de faire des douzaines d'anagrammes avec les lettres de Drago Malfoy, mais aucun ne semblait convenir. Puis, j'avais eu l'idée d'utiliser _Habitant des dongons _comme surnom, l'avais transformé en anagramme, et Gaétan de Bonssidhont était né. Le reste du plan commença à prendre forme pendant que j'étais assis dans le train, en train de réfléchir. J'étais stupéfié par la simplicité avec laquelle cela allait se dérouler.

Avec Père incarcéré à Azkaban, Mère pleurnichait et larmoyait à l'idée de vivre sans lui. Je refusais totalement de passer l'été à la regarder broyer du noir dans le Manoir des Malefoy, alors j'avais décidé que j'allais établir résidence au Chaudron Baveur. La chambre n'était peut-être pas au standard auquel j'étais habitué, mais elle était propre, confortable, et étonnement proche de _tout,_ ce dont je pouvais avoir besoin plus tard.

Après m'être installé dans ma nouvelle chambre, je décidai de faire une liste des choses dont j'aurais besoin, non seulement pour être plus à mon aise dans la chambre, mais aussi de ce qui m'aiderai à garder mon identité secrète pour Potter. Un passage à Gringott était le premier point de ma liste, pour d'y retirer des fonds, et pour en changer une partie en argent Moldu. Ce n'était pas que je n'avais _aucune _expérience avec les choses Moldues, à part quelques vêtements, mais il y a une première fois pour tout. Mon deuxième arrêt était à la boutique pour du parchemin, des plumes enchantées, de l'encre et de la ficelle. Ensuite, j'avais traversé la rue pour aller au grand magasin de hiboux Eeylops où j'achetai Psyché, une adorable petite chouette effraie, avec une cage et de la nourriture. Ainsi, Gaétan de Bonssidhont resterait un mystérieux individu. Plutôt satisfait de moi, j'avais décidé de me changer pour mettre des habits Moldus et étais sorti dans Charing Cross Road pour voir s'il y avait quelque chose qui pourrait m'intéresser _là-bas_. En fait, c'est là que j'entendis pour la première fois là chanson que j'avais citée à Potter dans le dernier parchemin que je lui avais envoyé. Vous voyez, il y a un petit magasin à côté du Chaudron Baveur, qui vend des disques usagés. Je me tenais debout à l'entrée quand je l'ai entendue pour la première fois, et j'avais demandé le titre de la chanson au gars derrière le comptoir, et voilà. Évidemment, j'avais dit à Harry que j'avais eu du mal à la trouver, mais c'était seulement un petit, tout petit mensonge.

Je ne m'attendais pas à avoir des nouvelles de lui avant quelques jours. Quand je disais dans mon dernier message que je voulais qu'il prenne le temps d'y penser avant de répondre, j'étais sincère. Cependant, son silence était incroyablement angoissant et je me demandais _constamment_ si ma dernière lettre ne l'avait pas effrayé. Être assis seul dans ma chambre à attendre une réponse était de la torture, et après trois jours, je reconnus finalement que j'avais besoin de sortir et de me dégourdir un peu les jambes. Je finis par déambuler dans le Chemin de Traverse, en regardant les fascinants objets dans les vitrines des diverses boutiques. Des choses comme des balais, des télescopes, des lunascopes, et un modèle animé de la galaxie dans une boule de verre attirèrent vraiment mon attention. Puis, ma promenade me mena chez le Glacier Florian Fortarôme une demi-heure après l'heure, où je reçu de la crème glacée gratuite comme c'était la tradition. Sur le chemin du retour, je m'arrêtai à Qualité Quidditch pour regarder l'Éclair de Feu convoité. Puisque Père était à Azkaban, j'avais hérité de toute la fortune des Malfoy, et personne pour me dire que je ne pourrais pas l'avoir à moins que je ne batte ce _putain_ d'Harry Potter. _Eh bien, va te faire foutre, Lucius ! _Sans une once de culpabilité, je m'achetai cet Éclair de Feu. Je ne m'étais jamais senti aussi libre, et ça faisait du bien.

Quand je revins dans ma chambre, Psyché m'attendait patiemment, perchée sur le rebord de la fenêtre avec une enveloppe dans le bec. Mes mains tremblaient d'excitation quand j'ouvris la fenêtre pour la laisser entrer dans la pièce. Lui prenant l'enveloppe, je lui tendis un peu de nourriture et allai jusqu'à la chaise dans le coin de la pièce pour lire la réponse de Harry. Je me sentis esquisser un sourire en voyant son griffonnage familier sur le parchemin.

_Cher Gaétan,_

_Tu m'as demandé à quoi je pensais dans le noir. Honnêtement, j'essaie très fort de ne penser à rien du tout. Alors au lieu de penser, je m'assois là et je regarde par la fenêtre pendant des heures d'affilées, contemplant les étoiles, rêvant que je suis là-bas dans la vaste noirceur, et que je vole parmi elles. C'est l'un des rares moments où je suis capable d'oublier qui je suis, et que j'ai déçu toutes les personnes qui comptaient sur moi._

_Et depuis que j'ai eu ton courrier il y a trois jours, j'ai passé mes nuits à penser à toi (oui, je sais que j'ai dit que j'essayais de ne pas penser, mais tu es devenu l'exception à cette règle) et je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me demander qui tu es et pourquoi tu m'as choisi._

_Alors dis-moi, Gaétan… à quoi penses-tu quand tu es seul dans le noir?_

_Harry_

Je ne sais pas combien de feuilles j'ai usé en essayant de lui écrire ma réponse. Elles paraissaient aussi stupides les unes que les autres, et le sol commença à se joncher de petites boules de parchemin froissé. De son perchoir, Psyché me regarda l'air de dire _finis en, avec ça ! _Je lui lançai un regard furieux et trouvai enfin une missive convenable à envoyer à Harry.

_Cher Harry,_

_Si tu veux mon avis, penser est hautement surfait. Et tu m'as demandé mon avis. Mais à présent, Harry, je pense que je vais te faire partager un petit secret à moi. Je t'ai souvent regardé voler au-dessus du terrain de Quidditch, quand tu pensais que personne ne te regardait. Je n'ai jamais rien vu d'aussi fluide et gracieux que la façon dont tu es quand tu es sur ton balai. Le vent soufflant dans tes cheveux, si beau, cela me coupe le souffle. Et maintenant, je t'imaginerai toujours comme une étoile filante, passant à toute allure dans le ciel sur ton Éclair de Feu. C'est une image qui, à partir de ce moment, apportera un sourire sur mon visage._

_Mais je ne peux m'empêcher de me demander pourquoi tu souhaites être tout seul là-haut. Est-ce à cause de tous ces gens que tu crois avoir laissé tombés ? Parce que d'après moi, tu n'as fait qu'aider les autres, regarde seulement à quel point l'assurance de Londubas a grandit grâce à toi. Et je sais pertinemment que Fred et George Weasley n'auraient pas pu ouvrir leur boutique sans ton aide. En plus, tu as libéré un elfe des Malfoy. Je crois que Malfoy n'a **jamais** arrêté de dire que tu avais coûté à son père un serviteur **loyal**_.

_S'il te plait, n'oublie pas qui tu es, Harry. Je crois que tu es très spécial, et pas pour les mêmes raisons que les autres. Je t'ai observé alors quand tu assumais des fardeaux que beaucoup d'hommes plus âgés auraient évités. Mais on t'a dit que c'était ton devoir, et tu n'as jamais ignoré ce poids que tu avais à traîner, peu importe quelle était la perte personnelle pour ton esprit. Mais j'ai été attentif et je sais ce que ça t'a coûté. _

_Je promets que le jour viendra où tu n'auras pas à te demander qui je suis, et j'ai l'intention de rendre parfaitement claire la raison pour laquelle je t'ai choisi. Oh, pour répondre à ta question, je pense à toi, et je n'ai même pas besoin d'être seul. Je pensais que mes sentiments pour toi s'étaient développés durant notre 4eme année, mais si j'y réfléchis, il n'y a jamais vraiment eu de période où je n'ai pas pensé à toi._

_Ton Gaétan_

Je savais que l'anniversaire de Harry était le 31 juillet, alors après avoir envoyé le dernier message, j'allai au Chemin de Traverse pour lui trouver un cadeau. Maintenant que je connaissais sa fascination pour les étoiles, je pouvais baser mon achat de cadeau sur cette information. Donc, j'allai faire les magasins, choisissant ce qui plairait à Harry d'après moi. J'avais pris « L'Espace Étoilé: l'Astronomie à l'Oeil Nu dans l'Univers ", qui était un très bon livre sur l'astronomie amateur, un petit télescope, et le meilleur cadeau de tous, un modèle animé de la galaxie, que je prévoyais d'enchanter pour y ajouter un petit garçon aux cheveux noirs, sur un Éclair de Feu, filant parmi les étoiles.

Une réponse à ma lettre arriva le jour suivant.

_Cher Gaétan,_

_Je n'ose pas m'imaginer autrement que tout seul ici-bas, parce que d'une certaine façon, ça me semble plus sûr. Tous ceux qui m'ont été proches ou qui tenaient à moi, ont soit été blessés, soit sont mort. En commençant par mes parents, ensuite le pauvre Cédric, et finalement, l'année dernière, quand j'ai été responsable de la mort de mon parrain. Je te dirai, cependant, que c'est la mort de Cédric qui me hante le plus, parce que j'aurais du être capable de l'empêcher. Si je ne lui avais pas demandé de prendre le trophée avec moi, il serait vivant aujourd'hui. Tu vois certainement que je lui ai fait défaut à tous les niveaux possibles? Mon sommeil est ponctué du son de ses cris torturés, et j'entends sans cesse cette voix dans ma tête qui scande « Tue l'autre, Tue l'autre. » Je ne pense pas que je serais capable de l'oublier un jour. Quelle piètre opinion tu dois avoir de moi, Gaétan, quand je te parle de ma culpabilité. Je suis sûr que peu de gens savent que le soi-disant sauveur du monde des sorciers s'endort en pleurant certaines nuits, à cause des horreurs qu'il a vues. Et les dieux savent que je n'ai jamais demandé à être le sauveur de quiconque. Je veux juste être un garçon normal, si une telle chose existe._

_Tu sembles savoir beaucoup de choses sur moi et sur les choses que j'ai faites. Par exemple, peu de gens savent que j'ai investi dans la boutique de farces et attrapes de Fred et George en utilisant l'argent du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. Je voulais garder secrète ma participation à cette entreprise, mais d'une façon où d'une autre tu es au courant._

_Je pense que tu as un avantage distinct sur moi. Tu sais tant de choses à propos de moi, et je peux compter sur une main, les choses dont je suis certain à propos de toi. Jusqu'ici, je sais que tu es un garçon (dieux, je l'espère!) et que tu es dans la même année que moi, et je sais que tu me regardes quand je vole, Dieu seul sait pourquoi tu le voudrais. Et tu penses que je suis beau ? Excuse-moi de rire, Gaétan, mais je ne suis sûrement pas beau._

_La seule chose dont je suis certain est que tu fais quelque chose qui me donne envie d'être l'homme que tu vois en moi._

_Ton Harry_

Quand j'eus fini de lire, je baissai les yeux sur le parchemin dans mes mains et vis que l'encre avait coulé sur plusieurs mots de Harry. Je clignai des yeux et une autre tâche humide tomba sur le papier et barbouilla encore l'encre. J'étais stupéfait ; avant ça, je ne pense pas avoir déjà été ému au point de verser des larmes. Comment ne m'étais-je pas rendu compte de la profondeur de son sentiment de culpabilité et de son agonie? Et, ce qui est plus important, comment avait-il été capable de cacher aussi bien ce qu'il avait enduré pendant si longtemps? Je m'accordais quelques instants avant de lui écrire une réponse.

Mon splendide, splendide Harry…

_Ne doute jamais, JAMAIS, de ta beauté. Tu es non seulement beau à l'intérieur, mais il se trouve que je pense que l'extérieur est aussi assez bien fait. Je ne peux compter le nombre de nuits pendant lesquelles j'étais assis dans ma chambre, pensant à toi, souhaitant que tu sois là à mes côtés, et que je puisse te montrer à quel point tu es beau._

_Tu n'es pas responsable de la mort de tes parents, de Cédric ou de Sirius. Tu devrais arrêter de te sentir coupable pour ça. Il n'y a qu'une seule personne responsable de ces pertes, et nous savons tous deux qui c'est. Je ne te trouve pas faible, au contraire, je pense que tu es la personne la plus forte que je connaisse. Et je ne pense pas que tu es le sauveur du monde sorcier, ni que tu es destiné à l'être. Toi, Harry Potter, tu es mon sauveur. Et chaque jour de ma vie, je remercie ma bonne étoile de t'avoir._

_Avec amour,_

_Gaétan_

_  
_Je déposai un léger baiser sur le parchemin, le glissai dans une enveloppe, et l'envoyai voler vers mon destin._  
_

A suivre…


	6. Audelà du raisonnable

**Titre français: **Et puis il avait ouvert la bouche

**Titre de la fic original : **Then He Opened His Mouth

**Auteur : **Sherdelune

**Genre : **Yaoi **Couple : **Harry/Draco

**Rating : **TM pour plus tard

**État de la fic anglaise : **Fini (23 chapitres)

**État de la fic française : **6**; Traduit : **22; **En cours : **23;

**Ancienne traductrice : **Koh22 **Nouvelle traductrice : **Manelle

**Bêta : **Crystal d'avalon

Bonne lecture et à dimanche pour un nouveau chap

Eni et Onarluca

**Chapitre 6 Au-delà du raisonnable **

Je ne sais pas à quoi diable je pensais quand j'avais avoué ma faiblesse et ma culpabilité à Gaétan dans la dernière lettre que je lui avais envoyée. J'avais du perdre l'esprit pour avoir abordé ce sujet. Mais quelque chose dans ses réponses m'avait donné envie de me confier à lui, inconnu ou non.

En réalité, je commençais à moins le voir comme un inconnu et davantage comme un ami à mesure que notre correspondance progressait. Même si j'étais plutôt sûr, qu'une fois qu'il saurait qui et ce que j'étais, il ne voudrait plus rien avoir à faire avec moi. J'espérais seulement que je me trompais.

Après le dîner, j'aidai Tante Pétunia à faire la vaisselle, puis je me retirai dans ma chambre pour m'asseoir et réfléchir un peu. Pas parce que réfléchir était prioritaire sur ma liste de choses à faire, mais, depuis que j'avais commencé à écrire à Gaétan, je me surprenais à réfléchir plus souvent, et plus souvent qu'autre chose, je me surprenais à penser uniquement à Gaétan, à imaginer où il était, ce qu'il faisait, et ce à quoi il pouvait bien ressembler. Je venais juste de me laisser tomber sur le lit avec un livre quand la petite chouette apparut, tapant à ma vitre.

J'étais presque effrayé de lire le message qu'elle tenait pour moi dans son bec. Elle sautilla à l'intérieur dès que j'ouvris la fenêtre, posant la lettre sur la table de chevet. Je n'avais plus à l'inviter à se reposer sur le perchoir d'Hedwige, elle savait déjà qu'elle y était bienvenue. Mon regard se tourna vers la missive sur la table. J'avais la gorge serrée et vraiment peur de ce que la lettre pouvait contenir. Peut-être qu'il était irrationnel d'être effrayé, mais je lui avais exposé une faiblesse _cruciale _et je savais qu'il se détournerait de dégoût.

Je laissai la lettre posée là pendant la nuit, non ouverte. Quand je me réveillai le matin suivant, mon attention se tourna de nouveau vers elle. Je suppose que mon besoin de savoir ce que la lettre disait était plus fort que ma peur, alors après avoir mis mes lunettes, je tendis le bras et soulevai la lettre de la table. Très lentement, je la dépliai, et, le cœur dans l'estomac, je laissai mon esprit absorber ce qui y était écrit.

Mon splendide, splendide Harry…

_Ne doute jamais, JAMAIS, de ta beauté. Tu es non seulement beau à l'intérieur, mais il se trouve que je pense que l'extérieur est également assez bien fait. Je ne peux compter le nombre de nuits pendant lesquelles j'étais assis dans ma chambre, pensant à toi, souhaitant que tu sois là à mes côtés, et que je puisse te montrer à quel point tu es beau._

Mon souffle se bloqua dans ma gorge et je me sentis commencer à sourire, pensant ' _Il trouve toujours que je suis beau!' _Je regardai la lettre et remarquai que le parchemin était parsemé de petites tâches qui étalaient légèrement les mots. Je continuai à lire.

_Tu n'es pas responsable de la mort de tes parents, de Cédric ou de Sirius. Tu devrais arrêter de te sentir coupable pour ça. Il n'y a qu'une seule personne responsable de ces pertes, et nous savons tous deux qui c'est. Je ne te trouve pas faible, au contraire, je pense que tu es la personne la plus forte que je connaisse. Et je ne pense pas que tu es le sauveur du monde sorcier, ni que tu es destiné à l'être._

Puis, comme un train de marchandises, cela me frappa. Gaétan était entrain de pleurer quand il avait posé ses pensées sur le parchemin. Pas juste pleurer, il avait pleuré pour _moi_. Savoir cela envoya des vagues de chaleurs à travers moi, et c'est avec un espoir tout neuf que je finis de lire sa lettre.

_Toi, Harry Potter, tu es mon sauveur. Et chaque jour de ma vie, je remercie ma bonne étoile de t'avoir._

_Avec amour,_

_Gaétan_

Je n'étais pas capable de retenir plus longtemps la joie qui explosait en moi, et mes propres larmes coulèrent une fois de plus. Je serrai étroitement sa lettre contre moi quelques instants, m'autorisant à ressentir quelque chose que je n'avais jamais pensé que j'oserais ressentir. Pour la première fois de ma vie, je sentais que j'étais peut-être entrain de tomber amoureux, et c'était formidable!

_Très cher Gaétan,_

_Tu n'imagines pas quel point ta dernière lettre m'a rendu heureux. J'étais persuadé qu'une fois que tu saurais quel raté je suis, tu ne voudrais plus rien avoir à faire avec moi. Je n'ai jamais été aussi content d'avoir eu tort à propos de quelque chose dans ma vie._

_Tu t'es complètement trompé sur moi sur le fait que je sois ton sauveur, Gaétan. S'il doit y avoir un sauveur, tu as été le mien. Cet été s'est trouvé être le meilleur que j'ai jamais passé, et c'est grâce à toi. Jusqu'à ce que je te connaisse, je passais surtout mes jours à travailler dans le jardin, où à aider ma tante à faire la vaisselle. Mon oncle et ma tante m'ont à peu près ignoré, ce qui est un changement bienvenu en comparaison de l'hostilité manifeste habituelle. Au moins cet été, ils ne me forcent pas à être leur esclave de travail. _

_Tes lettres sont les rayons de soleil de mes journées. Alors tu vois, tu as empêché ma mort prématurée à cause de l'ennui. Je te serai toujours redevable. _

_Tu dis que le jour viendra où je n'aurais plus à me demander qui tu es, et je te crois sur parole. Ma nature ne permettra pas à un mystère tel que toi de rester non résolu, alors s'il te plait, ne me fais pas attendre trop longtemps. Par ce que la vérité, c'est que tu me plait au-delà du raisonnable._

_Avec amour,_

_Harry_

_P.S. Quel est le nom de ta chouette? Je suis sûr qu'elle en a assez que je l'appelle ' ma mignonne'. _

J'envoyai le message par l'intermédiaire de la petite chouette, puis me dirigeai en bas pour m'embarquer dans ma journée. J'avais raté le petit déjeuner, alors j'allai juste dehors pour travailler un peu dans le jardin. Même si rien ne nécessitait mon attention là-bas, j'y trouvais toujours des choses à faire simplement par ce que j'aimais la tranquillité que le jardin fournissait. Ce jour-là je fis un peu de désherbage, puis je m'allongeais sur l'herbe et commençai à tenter d'éclaircir le mystère de Gaétan de Bonssidhont.

Je savais que cela devait être un pseudonyme, puisque pour autant que je sache, il n'y avait aucun élève de ce nom à Poudlard. Je me hasardai à supposer que le nom avait une signification, mais j'étais absolument certain que c'était une des pièces du puzzle qui me mènerait à son identité, toutefois, je n'ai jamais été bon pour résoudre des énigmes.

Ainsi, allongé là sur l'herbe, je décidai que j'allais en parler à mes meilleurs amis avant qu'on ne retourne à l'école. Connaissant le goût de Hermione pour le mystère, j'étais presque sûr que je pouvais m'assurer son aide à rassembler les pièces du puzzle de Gaétan de Bonssidhont.

La réponse de Gaétan arriva peu après le déjeuner. Je vis sa chouette voler au-dessus de ma tête pendant que j'étais allongé sur l'herbe, alors je me dépêchai d'aller à l'étage pour la laisser entrer et lire la lettre qu'elle avait apportée pour moi.

_Bonjour, ma beauté!_

_J'ai toujours su que je finirais par te plaire au-delà du raisonnable, comme tu l'as écrit. Je suis vraiment irrésistible, tu sais. Ce n'était qu'une question de temps pour que tu remarques mon charme renversant._

_Tu as eu beaucoup de chance que je sois là pour te sauver d'une mort prématurée causée par l'ennui absolu. Est-ce que cela veut dire que je suis L'Irrésistible-Gars-Qui-A-Sauvé-Le-Beau-Gars-Qui-A-Survécut-A-La-Mort-Par-Ennui-Incommensurable? Hmm, pas seulement beau, mais éblouissant, séduisant, adorable, exquis, et à couper le souffle s'appliquent aussi. Est-ce que je t'ai déjà donné la grosse tête? J'ai décidé d'en faire ma croisade personnelle pour m'assurer que ta tête soit toujours convenablement gonflée. En fait, je vais accepter cette importante vocation avec délectation._

_Je ne veux offenser personne, mais ta famille a l'air d'une bande d'andouilles, Harry. Je n'arrive pas à comprendre pourquoi tu continues à retourner là-bas année après année, cela ne me semble pas logique. Peut-être pourrais- tu m'expliquer ce qui se cache derrière ça?_

_Avant que je n'envoie ceci, je voulais juste dire que j'étais heureux d'avoir aidé à démontrer que tu te trompais à propos de moi, et surtout, à propos de toi. Comme je l'ai dit avant, je vois au-delà de toutes ces foutaises que les gens te mettent sur le dos, et toute cette merde de « Celui-Qui-A-Survécut » ne veut absolument rien dire pour moi. J'espère que tu te souviendras de cela dans le futur, et que tu auras un peu confiance en moi._

_Avec amour,_

_Ton Gaétan_

_P.S. Ma chouette s'appelle Psyché. On dirait qu'elle aime passer du temps avec toi!_

Un sourire éclaira mon visage et je ne pense pas avoir rit aussi fort pour quoi que ce soit que pour la lettre de Gaétan. Il semblait que mon nouvel ami avait un sens de l'humour vif et une façon de dire les choses qui pouvait me faire rire et rougir en même temps. Plus je le connaissais, plus je commençai à comprendre qu'il pourrait être '_le bon'. _Je descendis rapidement pour déjeuner, aider à nettoyer, puis me précipitai en haut pour lui écrire. Mes jours commençaient à s'organiser autour de la lecture ou de l'écriture à Gaétan.

_Mon cher, irrésistiblement et charmant Gaétan,_

_Tu es un espèce de cinglé, tu sais ça? Ta lettre m'a vraiment fait rire. Je ne me rappelle pas avoir déjà ri aussi fort auparavant. C'est quelque chose que je n'ai pas été capable de faire depuis tellement longtemps. Je voudrais que tu saches que je te remercie du fond du cœur. Oh, au fait, ma tête est convenablement gonflée maintenant, et je dois t'en remercier également. J'espère seulement que ta croisade personnelle inclut aussi de faire en sorte que ma tête soit dégonflée de temps en temps, je ne voudrais pas qu'elle enfle tellement qu'elle paraisse sur le point d'exploser. Je t'en tiendrais personnellement responsable si cela arrive._

_Dis-moi quelque chose que je ne sais pas déjà sur les Dursley! Une partie de moi veut les mépriser et les haïr pour chaque petite chose qu'ils ont fait, (ou pas fait, comme cela peut être le cas) mais je commence à réaliser que je ne peux pas avoir un avenir heureux si je laisse mon passé pénible me presser dans la boue. Et je veux réellement avoir un avenir heureux, je mérite ça. Tu m'en as fait prendre conscience. Mais pour répondre à ta question, pourquoi je suis toujours envoyé là-bas à nouveau, c'est à cause de la magie du sang. Les Dursley sont ma seule protection contre Voldemort, même si j'aimerais que ça ne soit pas le cas. Peut-être qu'une fois que nous nous verrons face à face je pourrai rentrer dans les détails. C'est un peu déprimant._

_Dans tous les cas, je suis impatient de te faire parvenir cette lettre, alors je vais la finir et envoyer Psyché sur sa route. Est-ce que tu l'as appelée Psyché par rapport au mythe grec?_

_Je suis content que tu voies au-delà de toutes ces foutaises, Gaétan, j'ai plus qu'un peu confiance en toi, et grâce à toi, j'apprends à avoir confiance en moi-même également._

_Avec amour,_

_Ton Harry_

Je donnai à Psyché encore un peu de nourriture puis lui caressai la tête affectueusement. A ce moment, elle était mon seul lien tangible avec Gaétan, et j'aurais aimé qu'elle puisse lui transmettre mon contact. Elle mordilla le bout de mes doigts, puis s'envola avec mon dernier message pour le garçon irrésistiblement charmant à qui mon cœur allait bientôt appartenir.

A suivre…


	7. Sur le Chemin de Traverse

**Titre français: **Et puis il avait ouvert la bouche

**Titre de la fic original : **Then He Opened His Mouth

**Auteur : **Sherdelune

**Genre : **Yaoi **Couple : **Harry/Draco

**Rating : **TM pour plus tard

**État de la fic anglaise : **Fini (23 chapitres)

**État de la fic française : **7**; Traduit : **22; **En cours : **23;

**Ancienne traductrice : **Koh22 **Nouvelle traductrice : **Manelle

**Bêta : **Crystal d'avalon

**Tout les membres de Paradise Of Readers **

**vous souhaite un très joyeux noël **

**Ainsi qu'une très bonne année 2006**

**Eni et Onarluca**

**Chapitre7 Sur le Chemin de Traverse **

Durant le reste de la journée, Harry pensa à Gaétan en se languissant, et au tournant intéressant que sa vie avait pris cet été, depuis qu'il avait commencé à correspondre avec l'autre garçon. Il avait passé les deux dernières années à se retirer de la vie, à construire une forteresse de sécurité et de solitude dans son esprit, et il avait été à l'aise dans ce sanctuaire imposé par lui-même.

Puis, Gaétan était arrivé et avait percé ses défenses, retournant son monde l'envers. Et à présent, le centre de ses pensées était cette autre personne, un garçon dont il ne pouvait qu'imaginer les traits, mais dont les lettres avaient enflammé quelque chose au plus profond de son âme.

Quelque chose qui lui donnait envie de profiter davantage de la vie.

Un plan commença à se former dans sa tête ce soir-là, un plan qui nécessiterait qu'il révèle à ses amis les plus proches la vérité sur lui-même, en abandonnant le faux-semblant d'hétérosexualité qu'il avait cultivés au cours des années.

Harry savait que c'était prendre un risque de faire son coming out à Ron et Hermione, mais il en avait assez de prétendre être ce qu'il n'était pas, et il en avait assez de vivre ce mensonge. Il était à peu près sûr que Hermione serait très compréhensive, toutefois, cela pouvait être une toute autre histoire avec Ron.

Harry pouvait imaginer la réaction de Ron; le visage rouge, les poings furieusement serrés le long de son corps, un regard accusateur à travers des lacs marron de venin. Ce n'était certainement pas une vision agréable, et c'était la seule chose que Harry regrettait dans son plan. Mais il fallait qu'il sache qui était Gaétan de Bonssidhont, et il comptait sur Hermione pour l'aider à résoudre cette énigme en particulier.

Cette nuit-là, il sombra dans un sommeil agité, où les rêves sur Gaétan étaient brutalement remplacés par le visage de Ron Weasley, qui lui criait dessus pour leur avoir tous menti et les avoir laissé tomber en tant qu'amis.

§§§§§§

Deux jours plus tard, Harry souleva les planches de parquet qui bougeaient dans sa chambre, et retira deux piles de lettres qu'il avait mises en sécurité. Il détacha la ficelle qui les retenait ensemble, enleva deux des lettres les moins personnelles, et remis les autres dans leur cachette. Après avoir relu les deux lettres, il sourit et les mis dans la poche arrière de son jean trop large, et commença à se préparer pour rencontrer Ron et Hermione pour discuter au Chemin de Traverse.

Vingt minutes plus tard, il fit venir le Magicobus et fit le trajet vers Charing Cross Road et Le Chaudron Baveur.

Une fois arrivé au Chaudron Baveur, il était tellement craintif quant au but de sa visite qu'il ne remarqua pas la jolie petite chouette à la tête en forme de cœur perchée sur l'épaule d'un jeune homme blond qui paressait avec langueur dans la salle à manger. Il était également inconscient des ardents yeux argentés qui fixaient le moindre de ses mouvements pendant qu'il marchait péniblement en direction du Chemin de Traverse.

Drago déposa de l'argent pour son repas sur la table et, emportant Psyché, il se hâta de monter dans sa chambre. Il s'arrêta pour ouvrir la porte de la chambre 11, puis fonça à l'intérieur pour se rafraîchir.

Psyché vola jusqu'à sa cage et observa son compagnon humain courir ça et là dans la pièce comme un fou affolé, murmurant et jurant pour lui-même. « Putain ! Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là ? Ok, calme-toi Drago, tu peux le faire. » Des vêtements étaient essayés puis rejetés, formant des tas des pantalons et de hauts qui jonchaient le sol de la chambre.

Après avoir choisi ce qui lui semblait être un ensemble magnifique, garanti de couper le souffle à Harry, il porta son attention sur ses cheveux resplendissants. Il passa un peigne dans ses brillantes mèches blondes, qui retombèrent en légères vagues juste derrière ses oreilles. « Du gel ou pas de gel? » Il réfléchit un moment. « Du gel. D'accord. » Il pressa une généreuse quantité de gel dans sa main et commença à lisser ses cheveux en arrière quand un cri étranglé de Psyché lui fit écarquiller les yeux de panique. « Pas de gel? » Sa voix se brisa d'effroi. « Merde! » S'extirpant de ses habits, il se précipita vers la baignoire pour laver le gel fautif hors de ses cheveux.

Après les avoir frottés avec une serviette, il effectua un sort de séchage dessus, laissant les mèches soyeuses encadrer son visage d'une manière séduisante.

Il enfila un pantalon couleur crème qui moulait de façon provocatrice ses fesses et ses cuisses, tonifiées par des années à califourchon sur un balai. Il avait un t-shirt blanc cassé sur les épaules, avec des manches étroites, évasées à partir du coude. Drago avait laissé le col ouvert, exposant ainsi la peau parfaite de son cou fin. Par-dessus, il portait un blouson marron clair fait du meilleur cuir Corinthien.

Son cou était paré d'une fine ficelle de cuir à laquelle était suspendu un pendentif représentant la lune et les étoiles. L'ensemble était complété par des cuissardes marron clair, faites du même cuir que le blouson. Il rentra sa chemise dans son pantalon et lança à Psyché un regard interrogateur. En réponse, elle se posa sur son épaule et mordilla légèrement son oreille en guise d'approbation.

Même le miroir de la pièce émit un long sifflement appréciateur. Drago prit une paire de lunettes de soleil rectangulaires à la teinte bleu clair et les mis. Les fines lunettes cachaient partiellement ses yeux, et faisait ressortir leur couleur. Sans mentionner qu'elle lui donnait l'air absolument magnifique. L'image rétro-hippie qu'il présentait lui plaisait, alors avec un sourire et un clin d'œil satisfait, Drago alla faire un tour sur le Chemin de Traverse.

§§§§§§

Ron et Hermione se tenaient devant Qualité Quidditch, regardant la vitrine pendant qu'ils attendaient que Harry arrive. Ron était complètement fasciné par l'Éclair de Feu qui figurait dans la vitrine. Il s'imaginait dessus, volant autour du terrain; il savait qu'il pourrait être un Gardien phénoménal _si seulement_ il avait un Éclair de Feu.

Il n'était pourtant pas un Gardien minable, non, même s'il avait eu un départ plutôt difficile au début de la saison dernière. Mais sa confiance en lui avait grandi, et à la fin des saisons il avait mené son équipe à la victoire, malgré les efforts d'une certaine personne pour lui faire obstacle. Ses pensées furent interrompues par la voix vive d'Hermione qui appelait leur meilleur ami.

"Harry !" Son visage s'éclaira d'un sourire quand elle repéra Harry alors qu'il tournait au coin de la rue et marchait vers eux. Mais son sourire s'effaça rapidement, son intuition lui disant que quelque chose ennuyait Harry. Il venait lentement vers eux, le dynamisme normalement présent dans sa démarche était curieusement absent, ainsi que l'habituel pétillement dans ses yeux.

"Tout va bien, mon pote ?" Ron avait également remarqué le comportement étrange de Harry, et il rejoignit ses amis devant la boutique. « Je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de nouvelles de toi cet été, Harry. Je te le jure, si les Dursley t'ont encore maltraité, je ferai en sorte que Fred et George… »

« Non ! Ça ne s'est pas passé comme ça du tout, Ron » coupa Harry. « Nous avons abouti à une sorte de trêve tacite, et pour être franc, ils se sont comportés comme si je n'étais même pas là. » Le visage d'Harry s'emprunta brièvement de tristesse, et il se tourna pour faire face à ses meilleurs amis. « Je suis désolé de ne pas vous avoir écris plus souvent. C'est juste que j'ai eu terriblement de choses en tête cet été… » dit-il en baissant légèrement la voix, laissant peu de doutes possible sur ce qui pouvait avoir troublé le jeune sorcier.

« Allons chez Fortarome pour prendre des glaces, et on pourra parler là-bas. » L'air était tendu entre les trois amis, et ils ne furent capables que de s'échanger des banalités en marchant jusqu'à Florian Fortarome. Hermione avait l'étrange pressentiment que cela n'allait pas être une de leurs conversations ordinaires.

Drago était caché dans un coin sombre et regarda furtivement le trio s'éloigner dans le Chemin de Traverse. En les suivant discrètement, il ne manqua pas de remarquer l'air apathique de Harry tandis qu'il descendait péniblement la rue, et il chercha à comprendre ce qui pouvait en être la cause.

En entrant dans Fleury & Bott, il pouvait voir le glacier Fortarome de l'autre coté de la rue, où Harry et ses amis était entrain de s'asseoir à une table. Puis enfin, pour la première fois depuis le moment où il était entré au Chaudron Baveur, le visage de Harry commença à s'éclairer alors il sortait quelque chose de la poche de son pantalon. Ensuite, l'incertitude et la peur emplirent les yeux de Harry quand il commença à parler à ses amis, et Drago aurait voulu être une mouche sur le mur de Fortarome, car il mourrait d'envie de savoir exactement de quoi ils parlaient. Mais pour l'instant, il devait se calmer pour observer de loin l'objet de ses désirs.

« Je suis content que vous ayez pu venir me voir ici aujourd'hui.» Harry sourit, et retira quelque chose de sa poche arrière. Son sourire fut rapidement remplacé par un air d'appréhension comme il se préparait à ce qu'il croyait être la fin inévitable de son amitié avec Ron. « Vous savez que je vous aime tous les deux, que vous êtes mes meilleurs amis, n'est-ce pas? » Hermione et Ron acquiescèrent, inquiétés par le ton que prenait la conversation. Harry inspira profondément et continua. « C'est tellement difficile pour moi, je ne sais pas vraiment par quoi commencer… » Il mordilla nerveusement sa lèvre… « Mais j'ai l'impression d'avoir été un ami malhonnête parce que je vous ai caché une importante partie de moi. C'est peut-être la chose la plus importante à propos de moi, et cela constitue une grande part de ce que je suis réellement. »

Hermione, qui avait maintenant une idée d'où il voulait en venir, posa sa main sur celle d'Harry et la serra doucement. « Continue Harry, c'est bon » dit-elle en hochant la tête, un petit sourire relevant les coins de sa bouche.

Harry scruta ses yeux à la recherche d'un signe de moquerie et n'en vit aucun, alors il décida de poursuivre, espérant que Ron ne le haïrait pas trop. Il pris une rapide respiration et, lançant à Ron un regard anxieux, il commença à tout leur raconter. Et une fois qu'il avait commencé, pas question de l'arrêter.

Tout à son honneur, et à l'extrême soulagement de Harry, Ron prit très bien la nouvelle.

« Tu sais, ça ne change rien, Harry. Tu es toujours la même personne que tu étais hier, et tu es toujours mon meilleur ami. Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu pensais que je piquerais une crise à cause de ça. Tu sais, Bill est gay et je l'accepte lui et son petit ami. C'est comme si tu faisais partie de ma famille, alors pourquoi est-ce que je te traiterais différemment que mon propre frère? » Le corps entier de Harry se détendit de soulagement, toute la tension accumulée se relâcha, et il avait l'impression qu'un énorme poids lui avait enfin été enlevé des épaules.

« Bill est gay ? » Ron fit un large sourire et acquiesça. « Putain, Ron, comment ça se fait que je ne l'ai jamais su? »

Ron haussa les épaules. « Tu ne l'as jamais demandé. »

§§§§§§

Les lettres de Gaétan étaient posées sur la table, et Hermione les examinait scrupuleusement. « Tu dois avoir raison, Harry. Le nom pourrait être une sorte d'énigme à résoudre. Tu es sûr qu'il est élève à Poudlard? »

« Oui, j'en suis certain. Il a mentionné m'avoir regardé voler seul sur le terrain quand je pensais que personne ne me voyait. Je pense qu'il doit être un élève pour pouvoir faire ça. Mais je n'ai jamais remarqué aucun gars me prêter ce genre d'attention, tu vois? » Harry retourna dans sa tête ce qui c'était passé pendant l'été, et il n'avançait pas dans la résolution du puzzle de Gaétan de Bonssidhont. « Alors tu vas m'aider à clarifier tout ça, 'Mione? S'il te plait? »

"Bien sûr que je vais t'aider! Je peux te dire que qui que ce soit, il est très intelligent. Il a utilisé des plumes enchantées pour déguiser son écriture, et le parchemin est relativement banal, pour aider à garder son identité secrète, sans mentionner l'énigme concernant son nom. Tu dis qu'il a une jolie petite chouette effraie que tu n'as jamais vu avant? » Harry acquiesça.

Le souvenir d'une adorable petite chouette effraie traversa son esprit. Elle était persuadée d'en avoir vu une récemment, mais ne pouvait déterminer exactement où et quand elle l'avait vu. « Tu sais, j'ai vu une petite chouette effraie très récemment, mais je n'arrive pas à me rappeler où. Intéressant. » Elle enregistra mentalement cette information pour plus tard, et rendit les lettres à Harry, qui les mis dans sa poche arrière.

"Il faut que j'aille faire les mesures pour mes nouvelles robes d'école. Est-ce que vous voulez venir avec moi chez Madame Malkin? » Ron et Hermione acceptèrent de l'accompagner, et après avoir payé leurs glaces, ils traversèrent la rue pour aller chez Madame Malkin.

Depuis Fleury & Bott, Drago pouvait voir le trio s'en aller chez Madame Malkin et il décida que ce serait l'endroit parfait pour se révéler à Harry. De plus, c'était là-bas qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés pour la première fois, quelques années auparavant, et ce lieu avait maintenant une certaine valeur sentimentale pour Drago. Il sortit d'un pas confiant par la porte arrière de Fleury & Bott pour entrer par la porte arrière de chez Madame Malkin afin de les devancer. Il s'appuya nonchalamment contre un mur, l'air trompeusement calme, juste quand Harry et ses amis passèrent la porte. Un sourire mystérieux étira ses lèvres quand il se retrouva face à face avec Harry.

« Potter. » Le nom roula allègrement de sa bouche sans une once de malveillance, à la grande surprise des autres adolescents.

"Malfoy" Harry hocha la tête, ses yeux ratissant le corps de Drago, avant d'aller faire ajuster ses nouvelles robes.

_Mince alors, il est éblouissant_! Harry n'avait jamais vu Drago avec les cheveux lâchés comme ça, et c'était une révélation. _Il devrait les porter comme ça plus souvent…oh, comme j'aimerais passer mes mains dans ses cheveux. Je parierais qu'ils sont doux et soyeux, et qu' ils sentent probablement merveilleusement bon aussi._ Harry gémit doucement et jeta à Drago des regards à la dérobée, observant la façon dont le pantalon du garçon collait à son corps comme une seconde peau, et comment le creux de sa gorge palpitait légèrement au rythme de chacun des battements de son cœur. Harry ferma brièvement les yeux, perdu dans ses pensées. _Mais Malfoy ne peut pas me plaire! Pas maintenant ! Gaétan me plait. Mais Malfoy est…oh mon dieu…il est beau ! Mais comment est-ce que quelqu'un comme Malfoy pourrait un jour s'intéresser à quelqu'un comme moi ?_ Harry soupira et tenta de détourner son regard du magnifique blond. Ses efforts ne furent pas très concluants.

Drago était extrêmement conscient qu'on l'observait, et cela l'emplit de ravissement. Il était presque navré d'avoir pris la peine de créer Gaétan de Bonssidhont, mais la possibilité que Harry puisse s'intéresser à lui de _cette _façon ne lui avait jamais traversé l'esprit. Pas sans un peu d'aide en tous cas, et le désir peut amener un homme à faire des choses peu ordinaires. Il avait donc fait ce qu'il jugeait nécessaire pour gagner le cœur du Gryffondor aux cheveux noirs de jais.

À l'insu de Drago et Harry, une autre paire d'yeux contemplait le magnifique Serpentard, une autre paire d'yeux s'enivrait d'adoration pure pour lui. Une autre paire d'yeux regardait Harry quand il regardait Drago. Des yeux qui virent plus qu'ils n'auraient du, et un esprit qui commença à faire le rapprochement.

Hermione se rappela soudain où elle avait vu cette jolie petite chouette effraie. C'était plus tôt ce jour même, au Chaudron Baveur, où elle avait remarqué de dos une tête blonde dans la salle à manger. Perchée sur l'épaule du blond, il y avait la petite chouette. _Malfoy ! Très intéressant. Est-ce que ça pourrait être lui ? Est-ce lui qui plait à Harry?_ Il possédait assurément l'intelligence pour exécuter un plan élaboré tel que celui-là. Et la présence de Malfoy au Chemin de Traverse aujourd'hui était-elle une simple coïncidence, ou cela cachait-il autre chose? Elle respira profondément, et prit la résolution de résoudre l'énigme du nom de Gaétan de Bonssidhont dès qu'elle rentrerait à la maison. Cependant, elle ne savait pas tout à fait ce qu'elle ferait de l'information une fois qu'elle l'aurait.

Ron, Hermione et Harry se firent leurs adieux et se préparèrent à retourner chez eux. Ron et Hermione pouvaient prendre la poudre de Cheminette au Chaudron Baveur, mais Harry devait attendre pour appeler le Magicobus. Abandonné à lui-même, il finit par se promener sur le Chemin de Traverse encore un peu avant de retourner chez lui.

Il regarda les choses intéressantes dans les vitrines, et pensa à acheter à Ron un Éclair de Feu pour le Solstice d'Hiver, l'équivalent sorcier de Noël. Connaissant Ron, pourtant, il se dit que son ami n'accepterait pas un cadeau aussi cher de sa part. Mais il _pourrait_ accepter s'il pensait qu'il avait en fait _gagné_ l'Éclair de Feu convoité. C'était ça ! Il alla à Qualité Quidditch et parla au propriétaire, arrangeant tout pour le « grand cadeau » de Ron. Il était tellement absorbé par les détails de sa tâche qu'il ne remarqua pas le blond aux yeux argent caché dans un coin du magasin, qui le regardait attentivement à travers des lunettes de soleil bleutées, un air d'adoration absolue sur le visage.

Harry sortit du magasin, ravi de son plan astucieux, et se dirigea vers le Chaudron Baveur pour attendre, après avoir appelé le Magicobus. Il salua Tom d'un geste, puis pris un siège près de la cheminée. Il avait beaucoup d'agréables souvenirs de son séjour dans la chambre onze avant le début de sa troisième année. C'était l'année où il avait rencontré son parrain pour la toute première fois. « Oh, mon Dieu, Sirius » dit-il en sanglotant.

Comme cet homme lui manquait! Il laissa tomber sa tête dans ses mains, en proie au désespoir, tandis que le sentiment de culpabilité commençait à l'engloutir de nouveau. Harry resta assis, noyé dans son chagrin, pour ce qui sembla être une éternité, quand il entendis des battements d'ailes s'approcher de lui. Relevant la tête, il fut surpris de voir que c'était Psyché, et elle portait un parchemin qu'elle laissa tomber sur ses genoux avant de sortir dans le Chemin de Traverse en volant par la porte. En état de choc, Harry ouvrit la lettre.

_Très cher Harry_

_Ne sois pas triste, s'il te plait, Harry. Cela me fait beaucoup de peine de te voir souffrir ainsi. Rappelle-toi ce que je t'ai dit auparavant; tu n'as pas à te sentir coupable de quoi que ce soit. Je parlais sérieusement. Montre-moi donc ce beau sourire que j'aime tant._

_Tu es dans mon cœur,_

_Gaétan_

__

Harry se leva précipitamment, ses yeux scannant rapidement le Chaudron Baveur à la recherche d'un signe de son mystérieux admirateur, mais il semblait être trop tard. Il n'y avait aucun signe de garçons de son âge à part lui-même, et aucune trace de Psyché. Il se précipita dans le Chemin de Traverse, parcourant des yeux la route pavée. « Gaétan ? Gaétan ! Où es-tu ?" cria t-il dans la rue bondée, mais ses appels restèrent sans réponse. Sa recherche fut interrompue par l'arrivée du Magicobus. _Un putain de bon timing, pensa t-il_, abattu, en montant à bord du bus pour le trajet de retour vers Surrey.

A l'étage, une adorable petite chouette avait volé par la fenêtre de la chambre onze et elle se posa sur l'épaule de son compagnon humain qui était assis sur une chaise, un sourire heureux sur le visage. « Je trouve que ça s'est plutôt bien passé, Psyché. Et toi ? » Elle mordilla joyeusement son oreille, et son ami humain se tourna vers la fenêtre pour regarder le Magicobus cahoter le long de la rue et disparaître de vue.

À suivre


	8. Révélation et Dissimulation

**Titre français: **Et puis il avait ouvert la bouche

**Titre de la fic original : **Then He Opened His Mouth

**Auteur : **Sherdelune

**Genre : **Yaoi **Couple : **Harry/Draco

**Rating : **TM pour plus tard

**État de la fic anglaise : **Fini (23 chapitres)

**État de la fic française : **8**; Traduit : **22, 23;

**Ancienne traductrice : **Koh22 **Nouvelle traductrice : **Manelle

**Bêta : **Crystal d'avalon

Bonne lecture et à jeudi prochain

Eni et Onarluca

**Chapitre 8 Révélation et Dissimulation **

Dès qu'elle arriva chez elle, Hermione couru en haut dans sa chambre pour se connecter sur son ordinateur, déterminée à tirer au clair la mystérieuse affaire de Gaétan de Bonssidhont. Elle était presque sûre à 100 que Drago Malefoy et Gaétan de Bonssidhont étaient la même et unique personne, mais souhaitait pourtant avec ardeur que cela ne soit pas vrai. Même si elle sentait que Harry méritait d'être heureux, elle ne pouvait ignorer ses propres sentiments pour Drago.

Elle s'assit à son bureau, et commença à réfléchir à la façon dont le nom pouvait être manipulé pour révéler l'identité du mystérieux auteur. _S'il vous plait, faîtes que ça ne soit pas Drago, s'il vous plait faîtes que ça ne soit pas Drago,_ supplia t-elle silencieusement. Sur une feuille de papier, elle écrivit toutes les lettres du nom « Gaétan de Bonssidhont » et les observa pendant un moment.

Cela ne pouvait pas être un jeu de mot sur « Drago Malefoy » par ce qu'il n'y avait pas de M ni de Y dans le nom. Elle tapait des doigts sur son bureau, quand elle se rappela de ce que Harry lui avait raconté sur sa rencontre avec Tom Jedusor dans la Chambre des Secrets. _Tom Elvis Jedusor était un anagramme pour « Je suis Lord Voldemort » Et si « Gaétan de Bonssihont » était l'anagramme de quelque chose d'autre ? _Elle tapa rapidement l'adresse URL de dans son navigateur. C'était un serveur d'anagramme, qui lui permettait de taper des noms ou des mots et d'obtenir automatiquement de multiples résultats. _Ok, allons-y. Trouver des anagrammes pour… « _Gaétan de Bonssidhont_. »_ _D'accord, Pattenrond, voyons voir ce qu'on obtient. _

_Trouver des anagrammes._

Hermione soupira quand ce qui lui sembla être des milliers de mots s'affichèrent, mais ne laissa pas ce petit obstacle l'embarrasser. En parcourrant la liste, quelques mots déclenchèrent des sonneries d'alarme dans sa tête. Surtout BANDIT, HAINE et DONGEON. « Ah, ça avance… »

Un par un, elle rétrécit son champ de recherche en regardant les anagrammes qui comportaient des mots, et un par un, elle les élimina. Bandit avait une centaine d'entrées, dont aucune ne marquèrent son esprit. Et même si Haine était prometteuse, les résultats ne lui criaient pas _Malefoy_. Cela ne laissait plus qu'un mot qui pourrait désigner Malefoy. Pleine d'appréhension, elle le tapa sur le serveur et cliqua sur « Trouver des anagrammes ». Il n'y avait que dix résultats. Cela ne lui prit pas beaucoup de temps pour les lire.

**Anagrammes pour "Gaétan de Bonssidhont"**

DONGEONS A TAN BD THE SI

DONGEONS A TANT BD HIES

DONGEONS A TAS BD THE NI

DONGEONS A TA BD THES NI

DONGEONS HABITANTS DE

DONGEONS HABITANT DES

DONGEONS HABITA DENTS

DONGEONS ABAT NIDS THE

DONGEONS DANSA BIT THE

DONGEONS HANTAIS BD TE

Hermione étrangla un sanglot. HABITANT DES DONGEONS. Évidemment, ça devait être cela. Les dortoirs des Serpentards se trouvaient dans les donjons de Poudlard, et qui était à Serpentard ? Alors c'était cela. La preuve noir sur blanc que son pressentiment était correct, et que Drago Malefoy était Gaétan de Bonssidhont. Elle effaça l'historique de son navigateur, se déconnecta et éteignit l'ordinateur. C'était une information qu'elle n'était pas disposée à accepter, et encore moins à partager avec quelqu'un d'autre. Elle prit Pattenrond dans ses bras, et le serrant fort contre sa poitrine, elle s'allongea sur son lit.

§§§§§§

Harry était assis tout seul dans sa chambre et repassait dans sa tête les évènements de la journée. Il avait été persuadé de savoir exactement ce qu'il ressentait pour Gaétan, jusqu'à cet après-midi, quand il avait vu Malefoy se tenir dans la boutique de Madame Malkin comme si de rien n'était. A présent, il se sentait complètement perdu et incertain de tout. Cela ne résolvait rien que Gaétan ait lui aussi été sur le Chemin de Traverse et l'ait apparemment vu triste au Chaudron Baveur.

Avait-il également vu Harry chez Madame Malkin? Il espérait que non, étant donné qu'il avait regardé Malefoy comme un homme affamé regarde un festin. Et pourquoi n'aurait-il pas regardé ? Malfoy était éblouissant, et sa première vision du blond lui avait littéralement coupé le souffle.

Cependant, le problème avec Malefoy, c'était que c'était un imbécile qui n'avait jamais eu un seul mot aimable pour Harry depuis qu'ils se connaissaient. C'était vraiment dommage qu'un si beau jeune homme puisse avoir une personnalité si désagréable. Par le passé, à chaque fois que Harry pensait pouvoir ressentir quelque chose pour Malefoy, le blond avait ouvert la bouche. Qui sait ce qui se serait passé si Malefoy n'avait pas été cet espèce de snobinard la première année.

Harry poussa un long soupir. Cela n'avait pas vraiment d'importance en réalité. Malefoy ne lui jetterait jamais un deuxième regard. De plus, pas besoin d'être un scientifique de génie pour savoir que Malefoy était on ne peut plus hétéro.

Il avait accompagné Pansy Parkinson au bal de fin d'année deux ans auparavant, et l'année dernière elle avait toujours l'air d'être collée à lui comme de la glue.

En plus, il fallait penser à Gaétan. Comment pouvait-il seulement penser à un autre alors qu'il avait la chance d'avoir trouvé Gaétan?

Le merveilleux Gaétan, gentil, attentionné, Gaétan, qui avait tellement fait pour le rendre plus heureux qu'il ne l'avait jamais été cet été. Gaétan, qui l'avait regardé en secret, et qui le trouvait beau. Il serait bête de laisser passer quelque chose d'aussi spécial que ça pour la beauté superficielle de Drago Malefoy. Alors pourquoi était-ce même un problème ? Est-ce que Malefoy avait tant d'effet que ça sur lui ? Il ne pensait sûrement pas être aussi superficiel, mais il ne pouvait nier qu'il était très attiré par Malefoy.

§§§§§§

Dans la chambre 11 du Chaudron Baveur, Drago était plongé dans ses pensées. Cela avait été très bien de voir Harry cet après-midi. _L'été lui va bien, _songea t-il. Il avait laissé pousser ses cheveux jusqu'à ce qu'ils effleurent ses épaules, et sa peau rayonnait. Le plus grand changement était que le feu qui avait été absent de ses yeux pendant si longtemps était enfin de retour. Il soupira rêveusement, espérant être en partie responsable de la transformation de Harry.

Il s'étira langoureusement, pensant à l'anniversaire de Harry, dans deux semaines. Il avait déjà jeté un sort sur la galaxie en globe pour qu'une petite silhouette de Harry apparaisse, filant à toute allure sur son Éclair de Feu, au milieu des étoiles.

Il avait aussi ajouté un deuxième sort sur le globe, qui serait activé quand ce serait le moment. Drago les emballa dans un joli papier, et il ne lui restait plus qu'à trouver un moyen de les envoyer à Harry. Il était hors de question d'utiliser Psyché, les paquets seraient beaucoup trop gros pour qu'elle s'en charge toute seule.

Il pourrait les rétrécir pour les envoyer, mais Harry ne pourrait pas leur rendre leur taille d'origine dans la maison Moldue, alors c'était impossible. La seule autre option qui lui venait à l'esprit était de les envoyer par la poste Moldue. Il aurait à s'y atteler le lendemain. Il était complètement crevé, et il s'étala sur le lit pour prendre un repos bien mérité.

Il se réveilla tôt lendemain matin, et descendit pour prendre un rapide petit déjeuner avant de prendre un bain. Après avoir fini de s'habiller et de se préparer, il rassembla les cadeaux et sortit dans les rues de Londres, à la recherche d'un endroit d'où les envoyer. Il trouva finalement un lieu appelé « bureau de poste » près de Trafalgar Square et se renseigna pour faire livrer son colis.

"Excusez-moi, pourriez-vous me dire combien de temps ça prendrait pour arriver à Little Whinging à Surrey? »

« Ça devrait partir avec le courrier d'aujourd'hui, et ça pourrait prendre entre trois et cinq jours pour arriver. Voulez-vous prendre les dispositions pour le faire envoyer ? » Elle tendis les mains vers les colis que Drago portait dans ses bras. « Vous savez, vous pouvez les mettre dans une boite plus grande si vous voulez. Cela pourrait faciliter l'envoi. »

Drago y réfléchit et décida de mettre les paquets dans une grande boite. Il emballa la boite dans du papier kraft, y inscrivit l'adresse avec soin, et la donna à l'employée pour la faire expédier. Elle sourit, et plaça la boite sur la balance.

"Ça vous fera 7.50**1** livres s'il vous plait. » L'employée était beaucoup trop joyeuse pour cette heure du matin, et Drago regretta immédiatement sa décision d'envoyer ça par la poste Moldue. Il fourra sa main dans sa poche pour en retirer la somme d'argent qu'il fallait, mais se rendit compte qu'il avait oublié de convertir ses Gallions en livres. _Putain! **PUTAIN!**_

"Euh, je crois que j'ai oublié mon portefeuille chez moi" s'excusa t-il. Le colis lui fut rendu avec un sourire. « Je suis vraiment désolé de vous avoir fait perdre votre temps. Merci de votre aide. » Il avait hâte de s'éloigner de la femme enjouée, et il retourna au Chaudron Baveur à toute vitesse pour voir comment il pourrait s'arranger autrement.

§§§§§§

Au terrier, Ron fut surpris quand un hibou qu'il ne reconnaissait pas vola dans la cuisine. Il portait un très long paquet, qui avait étrangement la forme de balai. Il y avait un autre paquet plus petit qui, comme le plus grand, était emballé dans du papier kraft. Il retint son souffle en prenant la lettre qui accompagnait les colis et l'ouvrit.

_Cher Monsieur Weasley,_

_Félicitations! Qualité Quidditch a le plaisir de vous annoncer que vous êtes le Gagnant du Grand Prix de notre concours « Visez les Étoiles! ». Votre cadeau contient un Kit d'Entretien pour Balai, une gamme complète de robes des Canons de Chudley, et le Balai de Course l'Éclair de Feu. L'Éclair de Feu possède une technologie de haute précision, un équilibre insurpassable, et une superbe fluidité d'action. _

_Nous vous félicitons_ _encore une fois. Profitez bien de vos prix!_

_Vos amis de Qualité Quidditch_

Il déchira l'emballage du paquet le plus long, révélant le trésor qu'il dissimulait. Oh, c'était magnifique ! Ron caressa le manche avec vénération, prit le balai et le maintint au niveau de ses yeux pour admirer l'habileté de la fabrication de l'excellent balai de course. Il avait hâte de monter dessus et de faire un tour dans le jardin. La seule chose bizarre était qu'il n'avait pas du tout le souvenir d'avoir participé à un concourt de Qualité Quidditch.

§§§§§§

Après environ une semaine de recherche, Drago trouva une alternative pour envoyer ses colis à Harry. Il n'était pas au courant qu'il existait un Service Postal Sorcier qui livrait les paquets trop gros pour les hiboux, mais il était content de l'avoir finalement trouvé. Il écrit une lettre pour accompagner les cadeaux, puis s'arrangea pour que le paquet soit livré la semaine suivante, le 31 juillet. Alors qu'il retournait à sa chambre, il aperçut Harry, Hermione et Ron qui sortaient de Fleury & Bott avec des piles de livres. _Ils doivent être entrain d'acheter leurs fournitures. Ce qui me rappelle que…Je dois aussi aller prendre mes livres. _Quand il passa près du trio, il remarqua que Harry essayait de ne pas le regarder. Les yeux de Drago croisèrent ceux de Harry et leurs regards s'enlacèrent pendant un instant jusqu'à ce que Harry rougisse et détourne les yeux.

_Oh, dieux, il me regardait! Drago Malefoy me regardait! Et ça avait l'air d'être plus qu'un simple regard. Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il me regardait comme ça… _Harry était sur un petit nuage et flotta dans le Chemin de Traverse durant le reste de l'après-midi, remarquant à peine ce qui se passait autour de lui. Il ne fut ramené à la réalité que quand Ron commença à parler du nouvel Éclair de Feu qu'il avait gagné.

« Le hibou a atterri dans la cuisine avec ce gros paquet qui m'était adressé! Et quand j'ai ouvert la lettre ça disait que j'avais gagné ce concours « Visez les Étoiles », et le grand prix c'était tous ces trucs géniaux, et un Éclair de Feu ! Vous vous rendez compte? Je ne me rappelle même pas m'être inscrit à aucun concours, mais je suppose que j'ai du le faire. » Ron souriait d'une oreille à l'autre, et Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être content d'avoir organiser cette petite surprise pour son meilleur ami. Il sourit et donna une tape sur l'épaule de Ron.

« Ron, j'ai une petite confession à te faire. » Ron le regarda d'un air interrogateur. « C'est moi qui t'ai inscrit au concours. J'ai vu le formulaire d'inscription et je savais à quel point tu voulais un Éclair de Feu. Donc je t'ai inscrit au concours. Ça ne te dérange pas, n'est ce pas ? »

« Si ça me dérange ? Tu rigoles! Bien sûr que non. Grâce à toi c'est le meilleur été que j'ai jamais vécu ! » Ron était absolument ravi, et c'était évident par le sourire qu'il arborait. Les deux amis étaient tellement enthousiastes à propos de l'Éclair de Feu qu'ils ne remarquèrent pas que Hermione était devenue silencieuse depuis qu'ils avaient rencontré Malefoy dans la rue. Ils ne remarquèrent pas son air quasiment éperdu d'amour quand il les dépassa, les yeux rivés sur Harry. Et ils ne remarquèrent pas son regard qui le suivit quand il poursuivit son chemin vers Fleury & Bott pour acheter ses livres d'école.

§§§§§§

Le 31 juillet arriva, jour insoluble au 4, Privet Drive. Harry fut sortit d'un sommeil rempli de rêves de Drago Malefoy par un bruit à l'extérieur. Il fut estomaqué en voyant une boite flottant dans l'air juste devant la fenêtre de sa chambre. Il ouvrit toute grande la fenêtre et amena la boite à l'intérieur avant que les voisins ne la voient. Il ferma la fenêtre, porta la boite sur son lit et s'assit pour l'ouvrir. Il y avait une autre lettre à l'intérieur, il l'ouvrit donc en premier.

_Cher Harry,_

_Joyeux anniversaire! J'espère que ce jour sera aussi merveilleux que tu ne l'es, et que ton anniversaire se passe exactement comme tu le désires._

_J'ai eu du mal à trouver le moyen pour t'envoyer ce paquet. Je suis même allé dans une Poste Moldue (où j'ai obtenu la grande boite!), mais j'avais oublié de changer des Gallions en livres. J'ai trouvé un Bureau de Poste Sorcier sur le Chemin de Traverse quand j'y étais la semaine dernière pour mes livres scolaires et j'ai pu donner cette livraison à l'avance. Est-ce que la boite flottante t'a fait peur? L'employé du BPS m'a dit que cela serait livré par une cigogne (!) sous un sortilège d'invisibilité. J'aurais aimé voir ton expression quand tu as vu une boite flottant en l'air devant chez toi. _

_J'ai hâte que l'école recommence, comme ça je pourrai te voir tous les jours. S'il te plait, ne t'angoisse pas que je ne me révèle pas à toi tout de suite, mais crois-moi quand je dis que je le ferai dès que ce sera le bon moment. Je dois d'abord m'occuper de quelques petites choses, et ensuite tu sauras tout. Tu es dans mon cœur, à présent et pour toujours._

Ton Gaétan

Harry plongea la main à l'intérieur et sortit trois paquets plus petits. Chacun d'eux était emballé dans un papier de couleur vive et avait un nœud sur le dessus. _Comme c'est Moldu à toi, Gaétan._ Harry sourit à la pensée de Gaétan qui emballait les cadeaux pour lui, attachant péniblement des nœuds sur le dessus. Il détestait arracher les papier-cadeaux, mais il mourrait d'envie de savoir ce que contenaient les boites.

Il choisit le plus gros et en arracha le papier, révélant un livre, un livre que Harry voulait, « L'Espace Étoilé : l'Astronomie à l'Oeil Nu dans l'Univers ». Cela faisait plaisir à Harry que Gaétan se rappelle son intérêt pour les étoiles, et il décida qu'il commencerait à le lire cette nuit. Le cadeau suivant était plus petit, et il en déchira fébrilement le papier. Cela révéla une boite marron, que Harry ouvrit, pour y trouver un petit télescope en cuivre. Un sourire parcourut son visage, ces cadeaux étaient parmi les plus beaux qu'il ait jamais reçu, et il en restait encore un à ouvrir.

Il le sortit doucement et enleva le papier d'emballage. Il ouvrit la boite et en retira le contenu. Sa respiration se bloqua, et ses yeux commencèrent à briller sous l'effet des larmes. Dans ses mains, il tenait un globe de 30 centimètres de diamètre, qui contenait un modèle animé de la galaxie. Et quand il regardait de plus près, il pouvait voir une petite silhouette aux cheveux noirs qui filait sur son balai dans les cieux à travers les étoiles, un sourire heureux sur le visage. _C'est moi!_ Une feuille de papier tomba de la boite, et Harry la ramassa.

_Harry,_

Je t'ai dis une fois que je t'imaginerai toujours tel une étoile filante, zébrant le ciel sur ton Éclair de Feu. Maintenant tu peux également l'imaginer. 

_Gaétan_

Une sensation de chaleur et de bonheur envahit Harry, et plus tard cette nuit-là, il décida d'envoyer à Gaétan un hibou rapide pour le remercier de ses cadeaux. Il était certain que Hedwige serait capable de le trouver, c'était une chouette vraiment intelligente.

_Cher Gaétan,_

_Merci beaucoup pour les merveilleux cadeaux. Je suis content que tu te rappelles que j'aime l'astronomie. Le livre est un livre que je voulais depuis un bon moment, et je peux me servir du télescope ici la nuit pour observer les étoiles. Je m'en servirai aussi de mon dortoir, il y a là-bas une fenêtre parfaite pour regarder les étoiles. Mais je trouve que la chose la plus surprenante est la 'galaxie en globe'. Voir la petite image de moi-même qui vole dans les étoiles était tout simplement magnifique. Merci._

_Je voulais les étoiles, et tu me les as donné. Tu es plus stupéfiant que tu ne le crois._

_Avec amour,_

_Harry_

Hedwige n'eut apparemment aucun problème à trouver Gaétan de Bonssidhont et à lui délivrer le message de Harry. Elle revint moins d'une heure et demi plus tard, cognant à la fenêtre. Il la fit renter, et elle tenait dans ses griffes deux choses. La première était une note.

_Harry,_

De rien. Je suis vraiment content que tu ais tout aimé.

_Bonne nuit, mon amour…_

_Ton Gaétan_

Le coeur de Harry s'emballa quand il remarqua la seconde chose que Hedwig avait ramenée. Une mèche de cheveux blond platine.

À suivre…

1 – 7.50 livres environ 11 euros d'après mon convertisseur Oo ?


	9. Dénégation ton nom est Harry

**Titre français: **Et puis il avait ouvert la bouche

**Titre de la fic original : **Then He Opened His Mouth

**Auteur : **Sherdelune

**Genre : **Yaoi **Couple : **Harry/Draco

**Rating : **TM pour plus tard

**État de la fic anglaise : **Fini (13 chapitres) + Séquelle

**État de la fic française : **9**; Traduit : **12, 13 **FINI; Séquelle : **en cours

**Ancienne traductrice : **Koh22 **Nouvelle traductrice : **Manelle

**Ancienne Bêta : **Crystal d'avalon **Nouvelle Bêta:**

**Message important : **

**Quelqu'un aurait-il des nouvelles de cigale? **

**Car Nous aimerions continuer de traduire : '' _Plus jamais seul, plus jamais ''. _**

**Malheureusement nous avons envoyé plusieurs mails sans recevoir de réponse. Cette histoire est superbe et je suis sur que ceux qui la connaissent, aimeraient connaître la suite et la fin.**

**Si dans la semaine toujours rien, je contacterais l'auteur, et nous reprendrons la traduction dès le début. **

**J'espère tout de fois avoir l'accord de cigale pour cette traduction qu'elle a si bien commencé à traduire.**

**Alors si quelqu'un la connaît, qu'elle la contacte d'urgence.**

Bonne lecture et merci à toutes celles qui suivent cette histoire.

À jeudi prochain

Eni et Onarluca

**Chapitre 9 : Dénégation ton nom est Harry **

Dire que Harry ne savait rien de rien pourrait être considéré comme l'euphémisme du siècle. Les signes étaient clairs, s'il s'était donné la peine de les relever. Depuis le fait que Gaétan lui ait envoyé un hibou quand il était chagriné sur le Chemin de Traverse, une semaine auparavant, jusqu'à la mèche de soyeux cheveux blonds avec laquelle Hedwige était revenue de chez Gaétan, tout convergeait vers une direction bien précise. Mais le refus est un processus de pensée très puissant.

Et Harry y était plongé jusqu'au cou.

Harry ne _refusait _pas vraiment le fait que Gaétan puisse être Malefoy. Il se refusait tout simplement à considérer l'idée que cela puisse être le cas. C'était une simple coïncidence que Malefoy ait été sur le Chemin de Traverse les deux fois que Gaétan avait dit s'y trouver. De plus, Malefoy n'était pas le seul blond au monde.

Ces cheveux pouvaient appartenir à n'importe qui. Harry se contenta d'observer les cheveux blonds dans sa main et il soupira de soulagement.

Oui, les cheveux pouvaient appartenir à n'importe qui. N'importe qui, à l'exception de Malefoy, bien entendu.

Harry décida de ne pas se permettre le luxe de penser que Gaétan pouvait être Malefoy. Il savait très bien à quel point Malefoy le méprisait, et Gaétan en était l'antithèse. Et si Malefoy était réellement Gaétan, alors l'été finirait vraisemblablement par être une énorme plaisanterie des Serpentard à ses dépens. Il frissonnait rien qu'à y penser.

§§§§§§

Drago faisait les cent pas dans sa chambre du Chaudron Baveur, se demandant pourquoi la chouette de Harry lui avait arraché des cheveux avant de partir. _Merde! Cette putain de chouette infernale va foutre en l'air ma couverture!_ Il ne voulait vraiment pas que son identité reste secrète pour toujours. Mais il aimait avoir un contrôle complet sur absolument tous les aspects de sa vie, et il savait que ce n'était pas le bon moment pour dévoiler ce secret là en particulier.

Il y avait aussi le fait que Harry l'ait sans aucun doute regardé avec intérêt durant leurs rencontres 'par hasard' sur le Chemin de Traverse. Cela lui faisait quelque chose de savoir qu'il avait un certain effet sur le sorcier aux cheveux noir de jais, mais cela présentait également des problèmes par rapport à 'Gaétan'. I

l commençait à avoir des doutes sur la méthode qu'il avait utilisée pour permettre à Harry de mieux le connaître. Il fallait reconnaître que le plan avait marché, et Harry tombait complètement amoureux de 'Gaétan', mais il se pouvait aussi que cela engendre un retour de flamme gigantesque, et Drago n'était préparé à aucun contre coup concevable. _Peut-être que je n'ai pas assez bien conçu mon plan, après tout_… songea t-il.

§§§§§§

Une semaine avant le début des cours, une chouette qui n'était ni Psyché, ni Hedwige, arriva à la chambre 11 du Chaudron Baveur, avec une lettre adressée à Drago Malefoy. _Qui diable pourrait m'envoyer une lettre ici?_ Se demanda t-il.

Même si cette question demeura sans réponse, la lettre qu'il tenait dans des mains à présent tremblantes lui fit l'effet d'avoir été frappé en plein ventre par un cognard lancé à toute vitesse.

_Cher 'Gaétan'_

_Ou devrais-je dire Malefoy ? Oh oui, **Drago**__je sais qui tu es, et je sais ce que tu manigances. Pensais-tu que personne ne devinerait ton petit plan? Franchement, tu sous-estimes les gens._

_Je suis sûre que tes semblables 'Habitants des Donjons' seraient très intéressés de savoir ce qui t'a tellement occupé cet été. Peux-tu imaginer leurs têtes s'ils apprenaient que tu as passé la grande majorité de l'été à écrire des lettres d'amour à Harry Potter? Pense-tu qu'ils t'accueilleront les bras grands ouverts s'ils découvraient tes sentiments secrets pour ton ennemi juré ? Qui, soit dit en passant, se trouve être un autre **garçon**, et un **Gryffondor** de plus ? Vraiment, Malefoy, à quoi pense-tu ? _

_Et ton père, Malefoy? Que crois-tu qu'il penserait, **lui,** s'il apprenait cette trahison ? Car c'est une trahison, Malefoy. L'objet de ton affection est l'**homme **(oh, que penserait-il de ça, je me le demande ?) qui est destiné à anéantir le **Maître** de ton père. Pense- tu qu'il pourrait te pardonner une trahison aussi énorme que celle-ci ? J'en doute fortement._

_Mais personne n'a à découvrir ta petite 'indiscrétion' de l'été. Tant que tu me donnes ce que je veux, je veux bien me taire et ta réputation d'aristocratique imbécile pur sang restera intacte auprès de ta famille et de tes amis. _

_Et ce que je veux, Malefoy, c'est très simple, en réalité. Je veux que tu cesses tout contact avec Harry Potter. Plus de lettre, de cadeau, ou de chose du même genre. Ne lui parle pas, ne le regarde pas, évite même d'être au même endroit que lui. Respecte ces règles, et je ne dirai rien de ce que je sais. À l'instant même où j'apprendrai que tu ne les as pas respectées (et ne doute pas que je le saurai), ton secret ne sera plus en sécurité, et il en sera de même pour toi et ta réputation à Poudlard. Sans parler de ta position et de ta sécurité parmi les partisans du Seigneur des Ténèbres._

_N'essaye pas de trouver qui je suis, ou de faire quelque chose que je pourrais percevoir comme une tentative de me trouver. Cela ne ferait qu'empirer la situation. J'ai pris une page de ton livre et j'ai jeté un sort sur la plume pour que mon écriture ne soit pas révélée, alors ne prends pas la peine d'essayer d'utiliser cette méthode. Je ne plaisante pas, Malefoy. Si ta réputation a une quelconque importance pour toi, tu **tiendras compte de mon avertissement **et tu resteras loin de Harry Potter._

_Sincèrement, _

_Je peux te mouvoir_

_P.S. L'anagramme était très intelligent, mais pas assez, de toute évidence. Même moi j'ai pu le deviner. _

À suivre…


	10. Chantage dans le Poudlard Express

**Titre français: **Et puis il avait ouvert la bouche

**Titre de la fic original : **Then He Opened His Mouth

**Auteur : **Sherdelune

**Genre : **Yaoi **Couple : **Harry/Draco

**Rating : **TM pour plus tard

**État de la fic anglaise : **Fini (13 chapitres) + Séquelle

**État de la fic française : **10**; Traduit : **12, 13 **FINI; Séquelle : **en cours

**Ancienne traductrice : **Koh22 **Nouvelle traductrice : **Manelle

**Ancienne Bêta : **Crystal d'avalon **Nouvelle Bêta: **Eni

_**Paradise Of Readers **_

_**à le plaisir de vous annoncer la retraduction de **_

_**« plus jamais seul, plus jamais »**_

_**N'ayant toujours pas eu de nouvelle de la traductrice originel, **_

_**nous avons contacter directement l'auteur, **_

_**celle ci, nous a donné son accord. **_

_**Nous précisons, que nous traduisons entièrement la fic,**_

_**même les 1er chapitre.**_

Maintenant place au chapitre!

Eni et Onarluca

**Chapitre 10 Chantage dans le Poudlard Express **

Cela faisait une semaine que j'avais reçu la tentative de chantage de quelqu'un que je supposais être un des amis de Harry. Je l'avoue, au début, j'avais été pris au dépourvu quand j'avais eu la lettre, et pendant un instant j'avais même envisagé de laisser tomber cette chose renversante qui, pour moi, était passée de l'hostilité à la romance naissante. Mais après y avoir réfléchis, je devins totalement furieux. Il n'était pas question que je reste à ne rien faire et que je me laisse intimider alors que c'était la chose la plus incroyable qui ne m'était **jamais** arrivée.

Il était peu probable que le Weasel soit l'auteur, car il lui manquait simplement l'intelligence de découvrir que 'Gaétan de Bonssidhont' était un anagramme de 'Habitant des Donjons'. Non, je pariais plutôt sur Granger. Cependant, les raisons pour lesquelles Granger s'abaisserait à me faire du chantage m'échappaient. Et à mon avis, signer 'Je peux te mouvoir' était vraiment pathétique. À quoi jouait-elle? Je ne le savais pas, mais je n'avais pas l'intention de rentrer dans son petit jeu. Les poules auraient des dents avant qu'une Sang de Bourbe ait le dessus sur un Malefoy. En tous cas, pas si j'avais mon mot à dire.

Donc, c'était avec cette attitude que j'attendais sur le quai 9 ¾ de monter à bord du Poudlard Express le matin du 1er septembre. Il fallait que Granger sache que sa menace ne m'avait pas du tout effrayée. J'avais donc prévu quelque chose qui le lui ferait comprendre. Même si je doutais sérieusement qu'elle aurait poursuivit sa menace jusqu'au bout. Il était temps de mettre cette théorie à l'épreuve.

Le train commença lentement à se remplir d'élèves, et je ne tardai pas à voir arriver Harry en compagnie du Weasel et de la petite Sang de Bourbe manipulatrice. Harry était magnifique, et je le vis scruter le quai, cherchant sans doute 'Gaétan'. Je croisai le regard de Granger et lui adressa un sourire méprisant, juste pour qu'elle sache que je _savais_ ce qu'elle avait fait. Elle eu le bon goût de pâlir et de détourner rapidement le regard, mais pas avant que je ne vois quelque chose d'autre se manifester sur son visage. Putain de merde! 'Je peux te mouvoir' en effet. Cette salope était jalouse! Elle me voulait pour elle-même et ne supportait pas le fait que c'était _Harry_ qui m'intéressait, _Harry_ que je désirais, et _uniquement Harry_ avec qui je voulais être.

Je montai tranquillement dans le train, et m'assis dans le compartiment des préfets, en essayant de garder l'œil sur Harry et ses amis. Je regardai l'horloge de la station à travers la fenêtre. 11h15. Cela ne serait plus long, et j'avais l'impression que je saurais bientôt si la menace de Granger était sérieuse ou pas. Juste au bon moment, Psyché arriva avec une lettre, et se dirigea tout droit sur Harry. Un beau sourire se répandit sur son visage et éclaira ses yeux quand il prit la lettre dans sa main. Psyché se percha sur l'épaule de Harry comme s'ils étaient des vieux amis, et il lui donna une collation avant qu'elle ne parte pour Poudlard, où elle m'attendrait dans la Volière, selon mes instructions.

Je fis semblant de lire un livre pendant que ma petite chouette livrait le message à Harry, mais il n'était pas question que je rate le regard haineux que me lança Granger une fois que la lettre eut été donnée à Harry. Cela confirma totalement mes soupçons qu'elle soit l'auteur de la lettre anonyme que j'avais reçu une semaine auparavant. Elle n'aurait pas pu choisir une plus mauvaise personne à qui s'opposer, et je me délectais à la pensée d'avoir une bonne et longue discussion avec elle. Je ne suis pas la progéniture de Lucius Malefoy pour rien, vous savez.

§§§§§§

Ron, 'Mione et moi nous sommes rendus sur le quai 9 ¾ vingt minutes avant le départ prévu du Poudlard Express pour le trajet vers l'école. Même si cela s'était plutôt bien passé chez les Dursley la majorité du temps, j'étais heureux de rentrer enfin à ce que je considérais comme ma seule vraie maison. Poudlard. Évidemment, cela ne gâchait rien que Gaétan soit aussi sur le chemin de Poudlard; Peut-être même qu'il était dans le train en ce moment même. Je scrutai le quai pour voir si je remarquai _quelqu'un _qui avait l'air de me regarder, mais je ne vis rien ni personne d'inhabituel. Malefoy était déjà là, mais il était dans le train et absorbé par un livre, ce qui aida à chasser mes pensées sur la possibilité qu'il soit Gaétan.

Je commençai à me demander si j'aurais encore un jour des nouvelles de Gaétan quand Psyché vola dans la gare avec une lettre, qu'elle me donna. Mon cœur bondit de joie, et je cherchai de nouveau autour de moi quelqu'un qui pourrait être le mystérieux M. de Bonssidhont, sans résultats. Mais cela ne faisait rien, comme il m'avait envoyé un message avant de partir pour Poudlard, et je ne pouvais pas être plus ravi. Je mis la main dans ma poche pour prendre des grains pour Psyché, qui était venue se poser sur mon épaule. Elle les accepta, puis s'envola en me laissant me demander où elle allait et si Gaétan l'attendait là-bas. Je me dépêchai de monter dans le train car j'avais hâte de lire la dernière lettre de Gaétan.

Ron avait réservé un compartiment pour nous. Je m'assis donc à côté de lui et commençai à lire le parchemin que je venais de recevoir. Les mots de Gaétan amenèrent un sourire sur mon visage, et j'avais la sensation qu'il était tout près et pouvait voir combien sa lettre me faisait plaisir.

_Mon très cher Harry,_

_Même si je n'ai pas encore fais le pas pour me révéler à toi, cela ne veut pas dire que tu n'occupes pas constamment mes pensées. J'ai un très bon pressentiment à propos de cette année, pas toi ?_

_J'attends simplement que ce soit le bon moment…_

_Ton Gaétan_

§§§§§§

J'étais persuadée que ma lettre à Malefoy le dissuaderait de chercher à atteindre Harry, mais apparemment, je m'étais trompée. Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas comprendre qu'une relation avec Harry n'était pas ce qui lui _fallait_? Je n'y voyais pas d'objection par ce qu'ils étaient tous les deux des garçons, pour être honnête, cela m'importait peu. Mon souci principal était que c'était _HARRY _qui intéressait Malefoy. Malefoy, dont le père était un Mangemort connu pour avoir essayé de lui faire du mal à plusieurs occasions, et qui, s'il en avait l'opportunité, pourrait recommencer. Oui, même à Azkaban, Malefoy senior pouvait sans aucun doute être une menace à la sécurité de Harry, alors je ne pouvais tout simplement pas permettre à cela de continuer. Bien sûr, il y avait cette petite voix au fond de mon esprit qui me disait que ce raisonnement était un tas de foutaises, et que j'étais juste égoïste. Égoïste, par ce que j'avais décidé que je voulais le Serpentard blond pour moi-même. Une partie de moi avait des remords d'essayer de saboter le bonheur d'Harry, mais le mien alors ? Est-ce que je ne méritais pas également la chance d'être heureuse ?

J'étais la dernière à monter dans le train. Étant préfète cette année, je voulais faire un tour rapide pour m'assurer que tout était en ordre avant d'aller dans le compartiment des préfets. Je vis Ron et Harry en dépassant le compartiment où ils étaient assis, et je remarquai que Harry était entrain de lire la lettre que Malefoy venait de lui envoyer, un sourire rêveur sur le visage. Ron était simplement assis là, et il me regardait avec une expression des plus étranges. Je leur fis un petit signe et poursuivi mon chemin dans l'allée vers le compartiment des préfets, qui était occupé par nul autre que Drago Malefoy.

Malefoy était la seule personne dans le compartiment; Ses lèches bottes étaient rassemblés dans une autre zone avec le reste des Serpentard de sixième année. J'entrai dans le compartiment avec un peu d'appréhension, m'assis en face de lui, et commençai à m'inquiéter quand il lança des sortilèges de silence et de verrouillage dans la pièce.

« Granger. »

Les lèvres de Malefoy se courbèrent en un sourire moqueur quand il s'adressa à moi de sa manière hautaine. J'étais déterminée à rester calme et à ne pas me laisser intimidée par lui aujourd'hui, mais il y avait cette crainte sourde qui s'installait profondément au creux de mon estomac, et j'avais l'impression qu'il _savait _que je lui avais envoyé cette lettre la semaine dernière.

« Malefoy. »

Ma voix ne trahit pas ce que je ressentais intérieurement, même si je n'étais pas sûre que mon visage ne révèle rien. Il resta silencieux pendant un long moment, se contentant de me regarder comme s'il voulait dire quelque chose.

Puis il ouvrit la bouche.

« Je sais que c'est toi, Granger, alors n'essaie même pas de le nier. »

Je commençai alors à trembler, car il _savait_, et j'avais peur de ce qu'il pourrait faire.

« Je n'arrive pas à comprendre pourquoi tu essaierais de me faire du chantage pour que j'arrête de m'intéresser à Harry. Tu es sensée être une de ses meilleurs amis, et pourtant tu veux lui enlever la seule chose qui l'ait rendu plus heureux qu'il ne l'a été depuis des siècles. Regarde le, Granger ! »

Je me tournai pour regarder Harry, qui semblait plongé dans son petit monde, et je savais qu'il devait être entrain de penser à Malefoy, même s'il ne savait pas encore que c'était de Malefoy qu'il rêvait. Je ressentis une vague de honte pour avoir pensé que je pouvais me mêler du bonheur de Harry. Je me retournai vers Malefoy.

« Comment est-ce que je sais si tu ne vas pas faire du mal à Harry ? Ou pire, gagner sa confiance uniquement pour le pousser vers Voldemort ou ses adeptes ? » Je fus choquée quand il parut blessé par mes accusations.

Il ferma brusquement le livre qu'il lisait quand j'étais entrée. Le son que cela fit me fit sursauter, même si je m'y attendais.

« Laisse-moi éclaircir les choses, Granger. »

Sa voix était dangereusement basse et sinistre.

« Tu crois que je fais tout ça dans le but de _faire du mal _à Harry, où pour le mettre entre les mains des Mangemorts ? C'est un peu fort, venant de toi, sa soi-disante _meilleure amie_. »

Ses yeux se rétrécirent quand il me regarda, et je pouvais sentir des vagues de colère irradier de lui. Il serrait tellement le livre que ses phalanges étaient toutes blanches.

« La meilleure amie, devrai-je ajouter, qui m'a fait du chantage pour que je ne le contacte plus. Tu ne t'es pas arrêtée pour te rendre compte que tes actions pourraient le blesser encore plus que ce que je pourrais faire? Allons, contre qui penses-tu qu'il sera le plus fâché, Granger ? Contre moi, pour avoir cessé tout contact avec lui, ou contre toi, pour m'avoir fait du chantage afin que je reste loin de lui ? Et tout ça pour quoi ? »

Il haussa les sourcils en continuant à parler.

« Une tentative malencontreuse pour ce que tu pensais être sa protection, ou bien est-ce en réalité par ce que tu es jalouse de lui et que tu me veux pour toi toute seule? »

Ses mots atteignirent leur cible comme un couteau pointu, me blessant cruellement, et je réalisai combien j'avais été irréfléchie et égoïste.

« Je suis désolée, j'ai juste pensé que… »

« Non ! C'est ça le problème, tu n'as _pas_ pris la peine de penser ! Tu as juste agis sans égards pour Harry ou pour son bonheur. Écoute, je vais être très franc avec toi, Granger. Il ne pourra jamais, jamais y avoir quelque chose entre nous, et ça n'a rien à voir avec la pureté du sang ou les foutaises du genre. Je préfère les gars, d'accord ? »

Il ferma ensuite les yeux, inspira, et relâcha sa prise sur le pauvre livre maltraité.

« Non, ce n'est pas tout à fait vrai. Il n'y a qu'un seul gars qui me plait. »

Il ouvrit les yeux et les fixa sur moi.

« Une fille aussi intelligente que toi voit sûrement que je suis amoureux de lui ? »

Aussitôt qu'il le dit, je sus que c'était la vérité. Drago Malefoy, ennemi juré de tous les Gryffondor, était amoureux de Harry Potter.

À suivre…


	11. Minuit, Clair de lune et Miroir

**Titre français: **Et puis il avait ouvert la bouche

**Titre de la fic original : **Then He Opened His Mouth

**Auteur : **Separatrix

**Genre : **Yaoi **Couple : **Harry/Draco

**Rating : **TM pour plus tard

**État de la fic anglaise : **Fini (13 chapitres) + Séquelle

**État de la fic française : **11**; Traduit : **12, 13 **FINI; Séquelle : **en cours

**Ancienne traductrice : **Koh22 **Nouvelle traductrice : **Manelle

**Ancienne Bêta : **Crystal d'avalon **Nouvelle Bêta: **Eni

Nous vous souhaitons une bonne lecture, et remercions grandement, toutes les personnes qui lisent et qui reviews nos traductions.

Eni et Onarluca

**Chapitre 11 Minuit, Clair de lune et Miroir**

"Je suis amoureux de lui"

Cette simple déclaration, qui passait et repassait dans l'esprit d'Hermione, allié au regard ardent de Drago, laissait peu de doutes sur la sincérité de ses intentions. Mais même si elle pensait que ce que disait Drago était absolument vrai, elle n'arrivait pas à digérer la tournure inattendue qu'avait pris les évènements, et elle décida d'essayer de comprendre le jeune, à l'homme à l'air grave, qui était assis en face d'elle.

Elle tergiversa longtemps avant de choisir finalement l'approche la plus directe.

« Est-ce que je peux te poser une question, Malefoy ? »

Sa voix interrompit le silence qui avait envahi leur compartiment, et Drago leva les yeux vers elle, en acquiesçant en guise de consentement. Elle prit une bouffée d'air pour se calmer, légèrement apeurée par la façon dont il pourrait réagir, puis se jeta à l'eau.

« D'abord, je veux que tu saches que je crois que tes sentiments pour Harry sont sincères, mais j'ai beaucoup de mal à comprendre pourquoi. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me demander ce qui t'est arrivé, Malefoy. Pourquoi ce brusque changement d'avis à propos d'Harry ? »

L'air hautain coutumier à Malefoy s'évanouit devant ses yeux, remplacé par un sourire quasiment imperceptible, alors qu'il commença à tout lui raconter.

Il s'adossa contre son siège, incapable de croiser son regard pendant qu'il commençait à parler. Cela serait la première fois qu'il exprimerait tout ça à quelqu'un d'autre que lui-même, et il était nerveux. Le fait que cela soit Granger à qui il le disait rendait cela un peu irréel, et ne faisait qu'accroître son anxiété sur ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire.

« C'est vraiment une longue histoire, Granger, et ce n'est certainement pas le brusque changement d'avis que cela pourrait avoir l'air d'être. »

Il s'agita inconfortablement et leva les yeux vers les siens, espérant qu'elle laisserait tomber et lui épargnerait de se ridiculiser complètement. Cependant, comprenant que cela allait prendre du temps, Hermione hocha simplement la tête pour lui signifier de continuer.

« D'accord. J'ai rencontré Harry pour la première fois à la fin de l'été, avant qu'on ne commence notre première année. C'était dans la boutique de Madame Guipure, on y était tous les deux pour faire nos robes. Merlin, c'était un petit maigrichon qui portait ces horribles vêtements usés et déformés. Mais il y avait quelque chose de spécial à propos de lui, malgré son apparence pitoyable. Je me sentais attiré par lui, je voulais l'impressionner, j'avais besoin qu'il m'apprécie. Évidemment, à l'époque, je ne me doutais pas que c'était Harry Potter, mais j'étais persuadé que lui et moi étions destinés à devenir des grands amis. »

Drago changea de position, s'appuyant contre la vitre, et étendit ses jambes en faces de lui, les épaules légèrement recourbées.

« Pourtant, notre amitié n'était pas destinée à exister du tout. Quand je lui ai tendu la main, Weasley était déjà ami avec lui et il m'a envoyé promener. »

Hermione ne put s'empêcher de pouffer et rouler des yeux. Drago lui jeta un regard furibond, le sourire remplacé par son rictus habituel.

« Quoi? »

La fille aux cheveux en broussaille le regarda d'un air incrédule.

« Franchement, Malefoy ! Pour quelqu'un d'aussi intelligent que toi, tu es vraiment lourd quand tu veux ! »

Elle secoua la tête.

« Ta façon de lui offrir ton amitié incluait aussi le fait d'insulter l'un des tout premiers amis que Harry s'était fait après avoir appris qu'il était un sorcier ! Avec le recul, tu ne penses pas que tu aurais pu mieux gérer ça que tu ne l'as fait ? »

Sa voix s'adoucit, elle savait que le comportement et les opinions de Malefoy lui avait été inculqués par son père depuis sa naissance. Peu importe à quel point il avait été détestable pendant toutes ces années, elle était consciente qu'il n'avait fait que recracher le discours de son père.

Il savait que techniquement, elle avait raison. Mais jusqu'à onze ans, tout son monde avait uniquement été composé de sa famille et de leurs relations, et toutes les idées ou opinions qu'il avait formulées venaient tout droit de leurs bouches. Ce ne fut que quelques années après son arrivée à Poudlard qu'il avait commencé à penser par lui-même et ses propres opinions avaient commencé à prendre le dessus, mais il n'aurait jamais laissé personne savoir que ses idées avait pris une tournure étonnement différente de celles de son père. Ainsi, poussé par son instinct de conservation, il avait décidé de garder ses pensées pour lui et avait adopté un personnage plein de vanité et de mépris pour _tout_ ce qui ne correspondait pas à la vision du monde de son père. C'était une chose à laquelle il s'était finalement habitué, et pour laquelle il était devenu très performant.

Il laissa un masque d'indifférence s'installer sur ses traits et commença à défendre ses actions.

« Je sais que j'ai tout gâché, et je suppose que j'aurais _pu_ faire les choses différemment, Granger, mais je n'avais que onze ans, et j'étais blessé dans mon ego. Étant un _Malefoy_, je ne pouvais vraiment pas comprendre pourquoi il me rejetait pour quelqu'un comme le Weasel. Qu'est-ce que j'aurais pu faire d'autre ? »

Il poussa un profond soupir, comprenant trop bien les ramifications, que son passé avec Harry, pouvaient avoir sur le futur probable qu'il voulait avec l'autre jeune homme. Mais tout ce qui valait la peine d'être obtenu, valait la peine de se battre. Pour Drago, Harry valait amplement la peine du travail qu'il allait devoir fournir pour venir à bout des injustices qu'il avait commit contre lui.

« Oh, dieux, j'étais vraiment un salaud, n'est-ce pas ? »

Regardant à travers le compartiment, ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux d'Hermione. Elle ne put que hocher la tête d'un air affligé.

« C'est juste que je n'aimais pas être ignoré, d'accord ? »

Il s'agita un peu sur la banquette.

« Je pouvais supporter son animosité, mais son indifférence… »

Sa voix s'effaça doucement, avant qu'il ne finisse par se pencher et commence à lui parler du Grand Mensonge. C'était l'histoire de deux garçons qui avaient pris un mauvais départ, et de la haine qui, du moins à son avis, n'avait jamais vraiment existé. Elle écouta sans préjugés. Et avant la fin de la journée, Drago sentait qu'il avait peut-être trouvé une alliée solide en la personne de Hermione Granger.

§§§§§§

Quelques compartiments plus loin, deux Gryffondors ne manquèrent pas de noter la nature amicale de la conversation qui se déroulait dans le compartiment des préfets. Ron sentit une boule se former dans sa gorge. Il lui semblait que Hermione était complètement captivée par ce dont Malefoy parlait avec elle. Ron ne pouvait la voir que de dos, mais elle était penchée vers l'avant et semblait passionnée par Malefoy, et d'après l'air enflammé qu'il avait en parlant, Malefoy paraissait être passionné également. Le cœur de Ron se serra considérablement.

Harry avait remarqué le changement dans l'attitude de Ron et se demandait si cela avait un rapport avec les regards pleins d'envie que le rouquin ne cessait de jeter vers le compartiment des préfets. Cela pouvait très bien être le cas, car d'après ce qu'il voyait, Malefoy et 'Mione avaient l'air, en vérité, d'être plutôt copains. Il ferma les yeux et ravala l'amertume qui menaçait de lui monter à la gorge. Être témoin de leur intimité ne fit que renforcer dans l'esprit d'Harry la dure vérité que Malefoy ne pouvait absolument pas être Gaétan, non pas qu'il _veuille_ que Malefoy soit Gaétan, même si cette idée ne lui répugnait pas. Il se ressaisit rapidement et se mit à essayer d'alléger l'ambiance en distrayant Ron avec des Chocogrenouilles. Il n'eut pas de succès du tout, et ils passèrent tous deux le reste du voyage vers Poudlard dans un silence pénible.

§§§§§§

Hermione découvrit plusieurs vérités ce jour-là. Premièrement, Drago Malefoy n'était pas la personne qu'elle avait toujours pensé. Il avait démonté chaque idée fausse qu'elle et ses amis avaient sur lui. Ensuite, il avait fait remarquer l'humeur dans laquelle était un certain Gryffondor rouquin en les regardant discuter, la laissant se demander pourquoi elle n'avait jamais remarqué l'attention que Ron lui avait prêté dans le passé, et décida sur-le-champ de faire quelque chose à propos de cela le plus vite possible. Enfin, elle découvrit que, bien qu'elle ne puisse pas considérer Malefoy comme un ami, elle avait la sensation de comprendre Malefoy, et elle pouvait l'imaginer devenir un très bon ami dans le futur. Alors ils décidèrent tous deux de faire une trêve. Elle accepta de ne pas révéler les informations qu'elle avait découvert sur 'Gaétan', et il accepta d'oublier son manque de jugement passager, bien qu'il ne pourrait jamais la laisser oublier _son _anagramme; le coquin « Je peux te mouvoir » pour « Je te veux pour moi ». Ils passèrent la dernière heure du voyage à plaisanter et rire, ce qui poussa les membres de leurs Maisons respectives à se gratter la tête en se demandant quelle mouche avait piqués leurs camarades.

§§§§§§

"Obtainable grass  
observable timeliness,  
yesterday forgives"

(« Herbe facile à obtenir

Opportunité observable

Demain oublie »)

La voix de Trelawney avait frémit d'anticipation alors qu'elle rentrait en transe pour prédire le nouveau destin de Harry. Ses gros yeux s'agrandirent encore plus derrière ses lunettes de chouette quand elle réalisa que cela n'était pas la prédiction habituelle de sort funeste, de tristesse ou de mort.

« C'est vraiment très étrange, Monsieur Potter. Peut-être que j'aurais à vous lire l'avenir à nouveau dans une quinzaine de jours, pour être sûre que les esprits sont en accord avec votre psychisme. »

Harry ne put que rouler des yeux à cause du professeur dingue et de ses prédictions tout aussi dingues. '_Demain oublie'_ ? Il n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce que cela voulait dire, et il n'y prêta pas attention, considérant ces paroles comme un autre radotage stupide de Trelawney. Il fut content quand le cours fut terminé, il pouvait ainsi aller en Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, qui était son cours préféré.

Ainsi commença la sixième année de Harry Potter à Poudlard. Les cours recommencèrent, tout comme sa correspondance avec 'Gaétan'. Au cours du moi de septembre, chacun d'eux avait partagé ses pensées avec l'autre, et ils avaient vraiment pris le temps de se connaître autant qu'ils le pouvaient. 'Gaétan' réprimanda Harry pour lui avoir parlé de la magie par le sang qui entourait la maison des Dursley, et lui fit promettre de faire plus attention à qui il révélait cette information dans le futur. Harry commençait à se sentir plus aimé que jamais, à part les liens familiaux qu'il ressentait avec la famille Weasley, ce qui était bien sûr une autre sorte de connexion.

Quant aux habituels conflits de Maison, peu de choses avaient changé pendant les vacances d'été. Malefoy et sa Joyeuse Bande de Serpentards continuaient à provoquer le Trio, mais il manquait aux actions de Malefoy la malveillance qui avait alimenté leur rivalité pendant les années précédentes. Ron et Harry croyaient qu'il s'en prenait moins à eux à cause de la relation qu'ils avaient vu naître entre Hermione et Malefoy dans le Poudlard Express. Ils furent tous les deux très surpris (et incroyablement soulagés) quand Hermione se mit à flirter ouvertement avec Ron, trois semaines après le début du trimestre. Au début d'octobre, on pouvait les voir échanger des regards langoureux dans la Salle Commune de Gryffondor, et ils commencèrent rapidement à faire partie des meubles dans la Tour d'Astronomie. Ron était fou de joie que Hermione ne soit pas attirée par Malefoy, tout comme Harry, mais pour une raison que nul autre que lui ne comprenait.

Il détestait l'admettre, mais même si 'Gaétan' était dans sa vie, Harry trouvait toujours Malefoy incroyablement séduisant. Le fait que Malefoy soit là derrière chaque virage, ses yeux gris-argent tels des eaux limpides dans lesquelles Harry voulait plonger, n'aidait pas la situation. Et avec 'Gaétan' toujours réticent à se révéler, la frustration de Harry s'accroissait. Il était impatient d'avoir un vrai contact avec 'Gaétan', et souhaitait que l'autre garçon lui fasse assez confiance pour se faire connaître.

Les choses étaient sur le point de prendre une tournure intéressante.

§§§§§§

Harry était assis en cours de Divination, s'ennuyant à mourir, tandis que Trelawney jacassait à propos de la divination et de sa relation avec Samhain, qui était seulement dans une semaine, et qui tombait le dernier jour d'octobre.

« Samhain est une période importante pour la divination, peut-être même plus que Mai ou que la veille de la Saint-Jean, car c'est la principale des trois Nuits des Esprits. Les coutumes et les jeux divinatoires comportent souvent des pommes et des noix de la récolte nouvelle, et les bougies jouent un rôle important dans l'addition d'une atmosphère aux mystères. Avant le dernier coup de minuit, on peut s'asseoir devant un miroir dans une pièce éclairée uniquement par une bougie ou par la lune. »

La voix de Trelawney prit un timbre éthéré, comme si elle était entrain de leur révéler les secrets de l'univers.

« Allez en silence, et tranchez une pomme à travers l'équateur pour révéler à l'intérieur l'étoile à cinq branches, puis mangez-la à la lumière des chandelles devant un miroir. Votre futur époux ou épouse apparaîtra alors derrière votre épaule. »

Harry était assez désespéré pour essayer une des méthodes de divination farfelues de Trelawney pour savoir une fois pour toutes qui était réellement 'Gaétan de Bonssidhont'. Il n'avait pas pour habitude de prendre en considération des absurdités pareilles, mais il était prêt à savoir, et 'Gaétan' lui-même ne s'y montrait pas très favorable. Enfin ! Il était près à faire tout ce qui était nécessaire pour découvrir ce qu'il avait besoin de savoir. Il prit mentalement en note de rendre une visite à Dobby et Winky dans les cuisines afin d'y prendre une pomme pour son voyage prochain dans le monde _si fascinant_ de la divination.

§§§§§§

Le déjeuner prenait fin dans la Grande Salle, et Albus Dumbledore se levait, tapotant le côté de son verre avec sa baguette pour obtenir l'attention des élèves, tandis que les professeurs à la table le regardaient.

« J'aimerai faire une déclaration. Comme vous le savez, Samhain approche rapidement. Cette année, nous avons décidé de faire les choses un peu différemment des années précédentes. »

Ses yeux bleus pétillèrent alors qu'il scrutait les élèves, qui écoutaient attentivement ce qu'il leur disait.

« Oui, cette année, nous avons décidé de faire Samhain Ceilidh pour tous les élèves de cinquième, sixième et septième année. Les festivités débuteront jeudi, le 31 octobre à 21 heures, et se termineront…eh bien, quand elles se termineront. Aussi, les cours du vendredi 1er novembre seront annulés. »

L'agitation envahit la Grande Salle, chacun prévoyant à qui ils pourraient demander d'y aller avec eux, et ce qu'ils pourraient porter au Ceilidh. Certains nés-Moldus avaient un regard interrogateur sur le visage. Ils n'avaient pas la moindre idée de ce que 'Samhain Ceilidh' était. A la table des Gryffondor, Dean Thomas était sur le point de demander à ses camarades ce que c'était quand Hermione surprit son expression confuse. Prenant pitié du jeune homme, elle se mit à expliquer l'ancienne tradition de Samhain, et comment elle s'était transformée pour devenir le Halloween moderne.

A la grande joie de Hermione, Ron lui demanda si elle aimerait l'accompagner à la fête, pendant que Harry parcourait des yeux la Grande Salle, cherchant un signe indiquant que 'Gaétan' pourrait l'aborder et lui demander d'y aller avec lui également. Personne ne se montra, et Harry ne put cacher sa déception, ce qui poussa Hermione à glisser un œil vers la table des Serpentards. Malefoy était absorbé dans une conversation avec ses camarades, mais il réussit à remarquer la façon dont Harry était piteusement assis à la table de Gryffondor, attendant simplement que _quelque chose_ se passe. Il maudit sa lâcheté, souhaitant être capable de se lever et d'aller demander à Harry d'aller à la fête avec lui. Mais il craignait toujours que Harry puisse ne pas accepter le fait qu'il soit 'Gaétan', et se demanda une fois de plus s'il avait fait la bonne chose en inventant son alter ego.

§§§§§§

Le 31 octobre arriva rapidement, et à la tombée de la nuit, la célébration de la Nouvelle Année, ou Samhain, commença. Puisque le voile entre les mondes de la vie et de la mort est fin pendant cette nuit, du temps fut consacré au souvenir de ceux qui étaient venu avant eux. " La Fête des Morts " était faite pour accueillir des visiteurs d'un autre monde, et gagner leurs faveurs pour l'année à venir.

Harry prépara son dortoir pour le rite qu'il allait exécuter à minuit. Il avait auparavant prit deux pommes dans la cuisine, une pour la cérémonie, et une de réserve au cas où le premier essai échouerait. Il avait installé un petit autel recouvert d'un drap noir. Sur l'autel étaient posées plusieurs photos de ses parents, ainsi que le miroir que Sirius lui avait donné avant… Des feuilles d'automne, des noix et des fruits, dont les pommes, ornaient également son autel, de même que trois bougies blanches pour représenter sa mère, son père, et Sirius. Il y avait une place pour déposer sa baguette quand il en serait temps. Il transfigura ensuite une noix en un miroir sur pied de taille moyenne, qu'il plaça à côté de sa fenêtre, près de son lit. Un petit couteau était déposé sur sa table de chevet, avec l'unique bougie qu'il utiliserait pour sa cérémonie de divination plus tard dans la nuit.

A vingt et une heures, les élèves commencèrent à envahir la Grande Salle pour le Ceilidh. Une musique joyeuse emplissait la salle, et élèves et professeurs se mirent à célébrer l'équivalent sorcier de la Nouvelle Année. La plupart d'entre eux étaient vêtus de robes resplendissantes aux couleurs automnales : rouge, brun, jaunes dorés, argent et or. Une table était posée avec des plats de la saison : pâtés de citrouille, tartes aux pommes, pains de grain complet à recouvrir d'une épaisse crème. Il y avait aussi des pichets de cidre de pomme, de jus de citrouille et de jus de grenade frais pour désaltérer les fêtards après trop de danses.

Harry était assis seul, regardant ses camarades s'amuser, attendant le moment où il pourrait s'éclipser dans sa chambre pour voir si le miroir révèlerait l'identité de son auteur de lettres secret. A minuit moins le quart, il s'échappa discrètement de la Grande Salle, ignorant totalement que des yeux gris-argent épiaient ses moindres mouvements. Le jeune homme à qui ses yeux appartenaient le suivit silencieusement, finalement prêt à mettre fin à la mascarade qui leur avait apporté à tous les deux tant de bonheur pendant les derniers mois. Ce n'était évidemment pas la méthode qu'il avait prévu d'utiliser, mais dès le moment où il avait entendu Trelawney bavarder à propos de minuit, du clair de lune, et du miroir, il _avait su_ ce que Harry allait faire. Tout ce qui lui restait à faire était de prendre avantage de cette opportunité parfaite.

Drago fut intercepté sur son chemin vers la sortie de la Grande Salle par une Hermione très émotive.

« Est-ce que tu vas lui dire maintenant ? »

Son expression lui indiqua qu'elle était sérieuse, et que s'il ne disait pas la vérité à Harry, elle n'aurait aucune difficulté à le faire elle-même.

« C'est ce que j'aurais été entrain de faire si tu ne m'avais pas arrêté ! »

Drago était écarlate à la perspective de se révéler à la personne qui comptait le plus pour lui. Il passa nerveusement les mains dans ses cheveux et essaya de se calmer.

« J'ai une petite idée de l'endroit où il va et de ce qu'il a l'intention de faire, et le timing est sans doute primordial. Alors, si tu veux bien m'excuser ? »

Hermione lui effleura le bras de la main.

« Va le voir. »

Elle sourit et lui souffla encore quelques mots d'encouragement avant de rejoindre Ron à la table.

Drago arriva à proximité du portrait de la Grosse Dame juste à temps pour voir Harry disparaître derrière la porte de la Salle Commune des Gryffondors.

« Ce n'est rien. » dit-il à haute voix, surtout pour consolider sa résolution.

Harry s'assit sur le sol en face du miroir, alluma ensuite la bougie, et la plaça sur la table de chevet. Il prit une pomme et le couteau, et trancha la pomme en deux avec soin, exposant les graines selon la forme d'étoile à cinq branches qu'il s'attendait à trouver. Il ferma les yeux et se concentra, espérant que quand il ouvrirait les yeux, le reflet de 'Gaétan' apparaîtrait dans le miroir. Le clair de lune pénétrait dans la pièce à travers la fenêtre, baignant Harry d'une lumière quasi mystérieuse.

La première bouchée fut mordue de la pomme, vite suivie par une deuxième et une troisième bouchée. La pensée '_Gaétan' _devint son mantra tandis qu'il mâchait et avalait chaque bouchée.

Il mangea la dernière bouchée de la pomme, et pris une profonde inspiration. Puis il ouvra les yeux. Sa vision était momentanément troublée alors qu'il fixait le miroir en face de lui. Son souffle se coinça dans sa gorge. Une pâle silhouette se matérialisait derrière lui, il pouvait voir un reflet dans le miroir. Des cheveux blonds, retombants en légères vagues, autour d'un visage pâle et pointus. Des yeux gris-argents qui le regardaient fixement depuis les profondeurs du miroir. Les yeux de Harry s'élargirent quand il se rendit compte.

« Malefoy…? »

« En chair et en os. »

À suivre…


	12. Les Oeillères se détachent

**Titre français: **Et puis il avait ouvert la bouche

**Titre de la fic original : **Then He Opened His Mouth

**Auteur : **Separatrix

**Genre : **Yaoi **Couple : **Harry/Drago

**Rating : **TM pour plus tard

**État de la fic anglaise : **Fini (13 chapitres) + Séquelle

**État de la fic française : **12**; Traduit : **12, 13 **FINI; Séquelle : **en cours

**Ancienne traductrice : **Koh22 **Nouvelle traductrice : **Manelle

**Ancienne Bêta : **Crystal d'avalon **Nouvelle Bêta: **Eni

Nous vous souhaitons une bonne lecture, et remercions grandement, toutes les personnes qui lisent et qui reviews nos traductions.

Eni et Onarluca

**Chapitre 12 : Les Oeillères se détachent **

Harry était assis en face du miroir, pétrifié. La main qui tenait encore le trognon de pomme se resserra, et il pouvait sentir le jus couler le long de sa paume et de ses doigts. Il ignora la sensation et se concentra sur le reflet dans le miroir. Les reflets n'étaient pas sensés parler, et ils n'étaient certainement pas sensés avoir la voix traînante et paresseuse de Drago Malefoy. Son souffle s'accéléra sous l'effet de la panique et il ferma les yeux pour tenter de refouler l'image du visage qui le regardait tranquillement du miroir.

'_Trelawney est plus comédienne que voyante, et j'aurais dû être assez raisonnable pour ne pas prêter attention à ce qui sort de sa bouche' _commença - t'il à se réprimander lui-même. '_Franchement, c'est sans aucun doute la chose la plus stupide que j'ai jamais faite, penser que je pourrais découvrir l'identité de Gaétan grâce à un tour de divination.'_

Ses épaules s'affaissèrent légèrement de désespoir, alors qu'il était assis là, au clair de lune, maudissant silencieusement sa malchance.

'_Mais les reflets ne sont pas sensés parler, n'est ce pas?'_

Il secoua vivement la tête, en signe refus.

'_Non, je ne pense pas. C'est simplement ton imagination fertile, Harry. D'accord, j'ai tellement pensé à Malefoy que je suis juste entrain d'imaginer que je l'ai vu et entendu dans le miroir, c'est tout. Peut-être que si je me concentre davantage, Malefoy disparaîtra et le visage de Gaétan apparaîtra. C'est ça, je vais simplement penser plus fort à Gaétan.' _

Harry pressa encore plus ses yeux fermés en se concentrant sur Gaétan. Il commença à penser aux lettres qu'ils s'étaient échangés durant l'été.

…_t'imagine en étoile filante…Toi, Harry Potter, tu es mon sauveur…J'ai décidé d'en faire ma croisade personnelle pour m'assurer que ta tête soit toujours convenablement gonflée, Harry…il n'y a jamais vraiment eu de période où je n'ai pas pensé à toi…Je suis vraiment irrésistible, tu sais._

Les mots de Gaétan passaient sur lui comme un baume. Un petit sourire étira les coins de sa bouche quand tous les sentiments qu'il avait pour Gaétan se mirent à l'envahir, et la tension à quitter son corps.

Drago était cloué sur place, les mains étonnamment moites à cause de la nervosité. Il était incapable de détourner les yeux de Harry pendant qu'il se livrait à sa lutte intérieure.

'_Maudites soient ces mains moites !'_ jura t-il en essuyant les paumes fautives sur ses robes pour essayer de les sécher. '_Les Malefoy **n'ont pas** les mains moites. D'un autre côté, qu'est-ce qu'un Malefoy avait fait pour se mettre dans le pétrin où il se trouvait à l'instant ?'_

Il repensa brièvement aux étapes qui l'avaient mené à être là ce soir. Les lettres, leur première rencontre chez Madame Guipure, leur animosité, leur intense rivalité. Le refus d'une poignée de main comme offre d'amitié.

'_Elle n'était pas du tout moite à ce moment – là' _se dit-il d'un ton narquois.

Les scènes de leur passé traversèrent son esprit jusqu'à ce qu'elles arrivent à la semaine précédente.

Il était entrain d'observer le visage d'Harry en Divination, quand cette vieille mythomane avait commencé à parler de l'usage du miroir au Samhain pour voir le visage de l'amour véritable. Il avait cru voir quelque chose passer brièvement dans ces yeux verts, et ce que Harry avait l'intention de faire cette nuit lui était apparu péniblement clair. Drago avait décidé qu'il était temps de dire la vérité à Harry, peu importe les conséquences; cependant, maintenant qu'il était là à regarder Harry, il se disait qu'il avait fait une gigantesque erreur en venant là cette nuit. Mais il en avait assez du subterfuge et assez de cacher ses sentiments à la personne en particulier qui méritait de savoir la vérité. Non, il était plus que temps de mettre fin à la farce et de se dévoiler en tant que Gaétan.

Les yeux de Harry étaient toujours fermement clos, et malgré un petit sourire sur ses lèvres, son visage trahissait les émotions qui étaient entrain de se combattre dans son esprit. Drago lutta contre l'envie de s'enfuir, et se mit à marcher, lentement, avec précaution, vers Harry. Il essuya de nouveau ses mains sur ses robes, s'agenouilla près de lui, et, espérant que tout irait bien, il se pencha vers Harry.

« Ouvre les yeux, Harry.»

La voix de Drago caressait l'oreille de Harry en un murmure, et son souffle tiède le fit frissonner involontairement.

Malgré le son d'une voix très réelle qui venait de quelque part juste dans son dos, Harry refusa de reconnaître que c'était autre chose que le fruit de son imagination. Cela l'effraya, car non seulement il entendait la voix de Malefoy, mais il aurait juré avoir senti son souffle sur son oreille en même temps qu'on disait les mots.

'_C'est dément ! Il faut avoir l'esprit très dérangé pour s'imaginer le souffle de quelqu'un qui n'est rien d'autre qu'une image dans un miroir. Oh, je complètement foutu_.

Harry ferma les yeux encore plus fort, honteux car malgré tous les merveilleux sentiments qu'il avait pour Gaétan, c'était toujours la voix de Malefoy qu'il entendait, le souffle de Malefoy qu'il sentait chaud contre sa peau.

'_Putain, je suis pire que foutu', _pensa misérablement Harry.

Il se remémora à nouveau les lettres de Gaétan, cherchant désespérément à se raccrocher à quelque chose qui évoquait leur connexion.

…_Je suis vraiment irrésistible, tu sais…Ce n'est qu'une question de temps pour que tu remarques mon charme évident. Je suis vraiment irrésistible, tu sais….Je suis vraiment irrésistible, tu sais…_

Harry se glaça. Les mots de Gaétan commençaient à prendre une voix dans son esprit.

_Je suis vraiment irrésistible, tu sais….Je suis vraiment irrésistible, tu sais…_**Je. Suis. Vraiment. Irrésistible. Tu. Sais.**

Ce fut comme si un lourd rideau était levé de devant des yeux, et tout devint parfaitement clair. Il ne comprenait vraiment pas pourquoi il ne s'en était pas rendu compte plus tôt. Les signes avaient été là, si seulement il s'était donné la peine de les chercher. Mais il avait été tellement absorbé par le mystère de Gaétan de Bonssidhont qu'il les avait tous laissé échapper.

…_Je suis vraiment irrésistible, tu sais._

Harry leva lentement la tête vers le miroir.

Puis il ouvrit les yeux.

Un sanglot s'étrangla dans sa gorge, et il se sentit mal. Dans le miroir il y avait le reflet d'_une autre personne, _une personne _réelle_, pas le fruit de son imagination. Il était agenouillé derrière lui, ses yeux gris-argents fixant les yeux vers de Harry, une expression indéchiffrable sur son visage pale et angulaire.

'_Au moins maintenant je sais que je ne suis pas fou…simplement incroyablement, royalement, foutu'_ l'averti sa voix intérieure.

…_Je suis vraiment irrésistible, tu sais._

La tête de Harry commença à tourner et son estomac se noua à la pensée qu'on s'était moqué de lui.

'_Oh mon dieu…oh mon dieu…c'est pas bon signe...' _

La panique s'intensifia, et Harry se mit à hyperventiler. Avant qu'il ne puisse se ridiculiser davantage, il bondit du sol et se précipita dans les toilettes, où les restes de son repas refirent promptement surface. Il s'appuya sur le lavabo et s'éclaboussa le visage d'eau froide, puis fit un sortilège de lave-bouche pour faire disparaître l'arrière-goût. Du coin de l'œil, il pouvait voir la pâle silhouette de Drago Malefoy, qui l'observait avec attention, appuyé contre la porte. Harry respira profondément et se prépara pour ce qui allait sûrement être sa ruine certaine aux mains de la personne qui le détestait le plus.

Harry se tourna vers Drago.

« Tu es là pour fanfaronner, Malefoy ? Ou bien devrais-je t'appeler Gaétan ? »

Drago tressailli au ton de Harry et, élevant les mains de manière passive, il fit quelques pas hésitants vers lui.

« Harry, je… »

« Reste où tu es ! » l'interrompit brusquement Harry, la frustration et la colère s'accumulant en lui. « Tu pensais que c'était marrant de m'écrire des choses pareilles, de me faire croire que tu tenais vraiment à moi ? »

Harry passa les mains dans ses cheveux et se mit à faire les cents pas, furieux.

« Est-ce que tes amis étaient avec toi pour t'aider à écrire les lettres ? Est-ce que vous étiez tous assis à rire de mes réponses ? »

Ses yeux prirent une teinte de vert très sombre alors qu'il continuait à fulminer.

« _Toi, Harry Potter, tu es mon sauveur. Et chaque jour, je remercie ma bonne étoile de t'avoir. » _imita Harry en lui crachant les mots de 'Gaétan' au visage. « Et je te croyais ! Mon Dieu, comment est-ce que j'ai pu être aussi stupide ? »

Il se laissa glisser au sol, et releva ses genoux contre sa poitrine. Il laissa tomber la tête sur ses genoux, résigné, mais refusa de se laisser aller à pleurer. Il était émotionnellement épuisé.

Drago l'avait regardé et avait écouté tout ce que Harry avait dit. Il ne pouvait pas vraiment le blâmer de ressentir cela, il supposait que s'il avait été trompé de la même façon, il aurait été en colère aussi. Mais ce n'était pas le moment ni l'endroit pour se disputer. C'était le moment d'arranger les choses. Et c'était ce qu'il avait l'intention de faire.

Harry releva la tête quand il sentit une main hésitante effleurer son épaule.

« Harry, je…je suis…écoute, est-ce qu'on peut retourner dans ton dortoir et parler ? S'il te plait ? »

Sa voix était tendue, et l'angoisse était clairement visible sur son visage. Il tendit une main à Harry.

« Allez, relève-toi. »

Ce geste était certainement sincère, alors Harry prit la main de Drago à contrecœur et se laissa relever du sol.

Aussitôt sur pied, il retira sa main de celle de Drago et se dirigea vers son dortoir. Drago resta immobile, incertain de ce qu'il devait faire, mais Harry se retourna et lui jeta un regard interrogateur.

« Tu as dis que tu voulais parler. Alors suis moi et on pourra parler. »

Drago acquiesça simplement et suivi Harry, qui le mena à son lit. Il s'assit à la tête du lit et fit signe à Drago de s'asseoir au pied du lit. Après avoir fermé les rideaux, il lança un Sortilège d'Imperturbabilité sur eux pour que personne ne puisse épier leur conversation.

Ils restèrent dans un silence gêné pendant presque cinq minutes, jusqu'à ce que Drago rassemble enfin assez de courage pour parler.

« Harry. »

Sa voix s'adoucit quand il prononça son nom, ce qui fit faire à l'estomac de Harry des choses étranges sans aucun rapport avec le fait d'être malade. Drago prit une profonde inspiration et se mit à raconter à Harry l'histoire d'un garçon nommé Gaétan de Bonssidhont et de sa naissance. Mais, plus important, il raconta l'histoire d'un garçon nommé Drago Malefoy, qui avait passé toute sa vie à prétendre être une personne qu'il n'était pas, vivant dans l'ombre d'un homme qu'il ne pouvait jamais contenter, même s'il l'avait voulu.

Au cours de son récit, Drago s'était déplacé jusqu'à ce qu'il soit assis épaule contre épaule avec Harry. Ils placèrent des oreillers contre le mur et s'y adossèrent, discutant de ce qui s'était passé pendant l'été.

Drago révéla finalement qu'il avait non seulement entendu Harry offrir la récompense du Tournoi des Trois sorciers aux jumeaux Weasleys pour les aider à financer leur boutique de farces et attrapes, mais qu'il l'avait également vu à Qualité Quidditch entrain d'organiser la surprise pour le Weasel. Il semblait que Drago l'avait vraiment observé au cours des années sans même que Harry s'en aperçoive. Pour Harry, il était quelque peu bizarre de penser que Drago lui prêtait attention pour des raisons autres que celle de leur rivalité habituelle, mais il n'allait sûrement pas s'en plaindre.

Harry avait tellement de choses auxquelles réfléchir, à la lumière de ce que Drago lui avait révélé cette nuit, ça en était presque écrasant. Il avait observé le visage de Drago pendant qu'il expliquait tout cela; il n'y avait aucun doute qu'il lui disait la vérité. Harry décida qu'il voulait vraiment savoir où est ce que cela pourrait les mener. Il était un peu nerveux, l'estomac noué, mais il n'y avait aucun moyen de le stopper une fois qu'il avait établi un plan d'action. Il bougea la main, et la posa sur celle de Drago, une question silencieuse flottant dans l'air entre eux.

Harry retenait anxieusement sa respiration, espérant qu'il ne se trompait pas sur Drago. Mais il n'avait pas besoin de s'inquiéter, car il sentit Drago retourner la main pour saisir la sienne et enlacer leurs doigts. Harry se tourna et rencontra les yeux de Drago avec un sourire, le premier véritable sourire qu'ils n'aient jamais partagé dans leur passé à Poudlard.

« Alors… »

Harry caressa du pouce les doigts de Drago, savourant la sensation d'une main chaude fermement tenue dans la sienne. Il repensa au baiser maladroit avec Cho Chang et se demanda comment il avait pu penser qu'elle l'attirait, particulièrement parce que tenir la main de Drago était tellement agréable, et lui semblait tellement _naturel._ Cela lui donnait envie de ne jamais la relâcher. Cela lui donnait envie de…tellement plus.

Drago se blottit contre Harry, la tête posée sur son épaule.

« Alors…»

Ils éclatèrent tous deux de rire.

« Harry, on vient juste de passer quasiment cinq mois à partager toutes nos pensées et nos sentiments. Pourquoi est-ce que quand on est face à face, on dirait qu'on ne trouve rien à se dire ? »

La voix de Drago s'était faite sérieuse, et il retira sa main de celle de Harry.

Harry était troublée de ne plus tenir la main de Drago, mais cette chaleur s'installa autour de ses épaules. Il appuya sa tête contre celle de Drago et réfléchit à la question qui lui avait été posée.

« Je crois que je suis encore entrain d'essayer de déterminer ce qui devrait être la prochaine étape » dit Harry.

Il devint très silencieux, et Drago semblait plongé dans ses pensées. Mais à mesure que le silence s'allongeait, Drago commença à s'inquiéter. Quand il sentit le corps de Harry se dégager de leur étreinte, l'inquiétude se transforma vite en anxiété.

Mais aussi rapidement que les sentiments de crainte et d'anxiété l'avaient envahi, ils furent coupé court par la sensation de douces lèvres pressées contre les siennes. La première chose qui traversa l'esprit de Drago fut '_Oh'. _Puis, Harry plaça une main derrière la tête de Drago, rapprochant son corps. Drago se sentit fondre dans la chaleur de Harry, et il se dit que les lèvres de Harry étaient les choses les plus incroyables qu'il avait jamais senti. Jamais.

Mais juste,

À ce moment précis, Harry ouvra la bouche.

Un feu s'alluma derrière les yeux de Drago, alors que sa langue était caressée par celle de Harry. Il sentit des papillons dans son estomac alors qu'il goûtait Harry pour la première fois. C'était doux, comme il avait toujours rêvé que ça le soit. Le goût de la pomme que Harry avait mangé auparavant, combiné au sortilège de rince-bouche, dominait encore sa propre saveur, qui restait juste sous la surface. La chaleur et le confort de la bouche de Harry lui donnaient l'impression de rentrer à la maison après avoir été parti pendant bien trop longtemps.

Drago se retrouva Presque complètement appuyé contre Harry. Il pouvait sentir leurs cœurs battre au même rythme tandis que Harry explorait langoureusement sa bouche. Il frissonna quand il fit courir ses mains le long du dos de Harry et passa sur la peau souple de sa nuque, et ses mains s'arrêtèrent finalement, emmêlées dans les cheveux fougueux de Harry.

Ils s'écartèrent l'un de l'autre, hors d'haleine et tremblants. Drago traça paresseusement le contour de la mâchoire de Harry avec le dos de ses doigts, un sourire flottant sur ses lèvres rougies.

« C'était absolument…»

« Extraordinaire…Je sais. »

Harry sourit et caressa du pouce la lèvre inférieure de Drago.

« Je crois que je pourrais devenir très accro à tes baisers, Drago. »

Son visage prit une expression rêveuse alors qu'il pensait à la merveilleuse sensation qu'il ressentait quand il embrassait Drago. S'il n'était pas sûr qu'un avenir avec Drago était possible auparavant, il était maintenant convaincu que, plus que toute autre chose, c'était exactement ce qu'il voulait. Serrant Drago dans ses bras, Harry l'allongea sur le lit jusqu'à ce qu'il soit étendu sur toute la longueur, sur la couverture. Ils discutèrent et s'embrassèrent jusqu'à tard dans la nuit, et s'endormirent finalement, blottis l'un dans les bras de l'autre.

_À suivre…_


	13. Répercussions et Heureuses Conclusions

**Titre français: **Et puis il avait ouvert la bouche

**Titre de la fic original : **Then He Opened His Mouth

**Auteur : **Separatrix

**Genre : **Yaoi **Couple : **Harry/Drago

**Rating : **TM pour plus tard

**État de la fic anglaise : **Fini (13 chapitres) + Séquelle

**État de la fic française : **13**; Traduit : **FINI**; Séquelle : **en cours

**Ancienne traductrice : **Koh22 **Nouvelle traductrice : **Manelle

**Ancienne Bêta : **Crystal d'avalon **Nouvelle Bêta: **Eni

**Et oui cette histoire touche à sa fin. Plus que la séquelle et nous dirons au revoir à cette histoire.**

**Mais qui dit fin d'une histoire dit début d'une autre.**

**Paradis Of Readers vous réserve une surprise, bien qu'il faudra attendre encore un peu avant de la découvrir. Nous ne vous en disons pas plus. Sinon ça ne serai plus une surprise**

**Et nous remercions grandement _Manelle_ d'avoir fini de traduire cette fic, car grâce à elle, vous avez pu lire la fin de cette histoire**.

**Merci à toute les personnes qui nous ont reviewver. **

**Continuez encore pour ce chapitre!**

Eni et Onarluca

**Chapitre 13 : Répercussions et Heureuses Conclusions **

« Ne pense même pas à bouger ne serait-ce que le petit doigt, à moins que ne veuille que je te jette un sort ! »

Cette phrase fut dite sur un ton furieux et provenait de la très énervé tête rousse qui se trouvait à coté du lit.

Draco cligna des yeux et les recouvra de son avant-bras pour les protéger de la lumière vive du soleil qui l'aveuglait. Quand il put finalement regarder autour de lui, il se rendit compte que le lit était entouré par quatre Gryffindors _très_ fâchés le regardant d'un air soupçonneux, leurs baguettes magiques à la main et dirigées vers lui.

'_Ok_ _Harry, là ça serait vraiment bien que tu te réveilles et explique certaines choses à tes amis',_ pensa Draco.

Ce n'était pas qu'il était effrayé, mais il avait un certain désavantage étant donné qu'ils étaient en surnombres à quatre contre un, et que lui n'avait pas sa baguette, de plus ces " indigènes " semblaient de plus en plus agités.

« Harry » chuchota-t-il d'une voix rauque. « Harry, réveille-toi. Nous avons de la compagnie. »

Le seul effet qu'il ait réussi à obtenir fut que Harry se retourna pour se coller étroitement à Draco, enterrant son visage dans son cou.

« Il me semble que je t'ai demandé de ne pas bouger ! » cria Ron.

Son visage de venait de plus en plus rouge, et il avait fait un pas en avant pour pointer sa baguette magique sous le menton de Draco.

« Je veux savoir quel sort tu as jeter à Harry, parce qu'il ne voudrait certainement pas de _toi_ dans son lit. »

Ron enfonça sa baguette magique dans la gorge de Draco, de façon menaçante devenant de plus en plus impatient.

« Je t'ai posé une question, _Mister furet_, et j'attend une réponse ! »

Le rappel douloureux de ce qui était couramment appelé l'incident de la "stupéfiante fouine rebondissante" mortifia Draco, et son visage se colora légèrement. Cependant il récupéra sa dignité rapidement, et souri d'un air affecté.

« Bien, puisque tu comptes sur Granger pour te donner un coup de main et qu'elle n'est pas présente il ne te reste que 3 sorts possibles Belette... »

Il suspendit sa phrase en sentant la main de Harry glisser vers le bas de sa cuisse pour le pincer légère.

« Erm, oui c'est vrai. _Weasley_. »

Draco se força à appeler le jeune homme par son nom et ferma les yeux en se rendant compte de ce que Harry lui faisait faire.

« Quoi qu'il en soit, je ne lui ai jeter aucun sort. As-tu pensé à l'éventualité qu'il soit tomber son mon charme légendaire ? « répondit Draco se forçant à sourire d'un air charmeur pour montrer à quel point il étai séduisant.

Non satisfait de la réponse de Malfoy, Ron dont les yeux étaient réduits à deux fentes tant sa colère était grande se décida à demander à son ami ce qui se passait.

« Harry ? Que Diable fait la fouine dans ton lit ? Mais a quoi tu pensais ? » Cria Ron à Harry dans l'espoir de le réveiller et d'obtenir une réponse.

_« Fait chier ! Mais laisser moi tranquille ! » _Harry gémit d'un air mécontent.

Il était vraiment dans une position confortable niché dans des bras de Draco et était peu disposé à quitter leurs chaleurs.

Quand il se décida finalement à ouvrir les yeux, il trouva Ron avec sa baguette magique dirigée dangereusement près de la gorge de Draco, et Dean, Neville et Seamus encerclant le lit avec leurs baguettes magiques bien en main.

« Erm, je pense que le charme d'intimité s'est atténué pendant la nuit »

Il se redressa en s'appuyant sur son coude et fit une grimace d'excuse à Draco.

« Je suis désolé, ils ont tendance à être surprotecteurs quand ils pensent que je suis en danger. »

Il tourna sa tête pour faire face à ses amis.

« Vous pouvez laisser tomber le rôle de compagnon de chambre surprotecteur maintenant, je vais très bien. Draco est ici parce que je le veux ici. Et ne l'appelez pas la fouine. »

Il abaissa doucement la baguette magique de Ron de sorte qu'elle ne constitue plus une menace pour Draco.

Les bouches des quatre amis restèrent ouverte un long moment sous le cou de l'émotion pendant qu'ils regardaient la paire d'homme dans le lit qui s'était finalement levé et se reposait côte à côte, leurs mains entrelacées. Ils étaient tous effrayés par la pensée que Harry voulait réellement être en compagnie de Draco Malfoy, et étaient quelque peu indisposées à abaisser leurs baguettes magiques. Neville fut le premier à se décider à parler.

« Harry, tu es sûr que tu n'es pas sous l'influence d'un sortilège d'attraction ? Ou peut-être que Malfoy a versé un filtre d'amour dans ton jus de potiron hier soir ? Je veux dire, que je ne vois pas trop quelle autre raison il y aurait pour que le fils d'un Mangemort se trouve dans ton lit »

Neville nota le regard voilé de peine qui s'installa brièvement sur le visage de Draco à la mention de son père et se sentit mal vis à vis de lui. Il a également vu Harry serrer doucement la main de Draco qu'il tenait dans la sienne. '_Peut-être qu'il y a plus entre eux que ce qu'on pourrait croire'_ réfléchit-il silencieusement.

Harry soupira profondément. Il en avait assez qu'on le traite comme s'il était une poupée fragile de porcelaine qui devrait être enveloppée dans l'ouate. Pourquoi ne pourraient-ils pas comprendre qu'il n'était en aucune façon différent d'eux, qu'il rêve lui aussi d'une vie heureuse, et que tout comme il avait voulu trouver l'amour et le bonheur ? On dirait qu'à chaque fois qu'il faisait quelque chose se n'était jamais considérées comme " typiquement Harry ", on supposait toujours qu'il devait être sous un sortilège d'une certaine sorte, parce que " Harry " ne pourrait jamais faire un choix comme _ça_ tout seul. Il secoua tristement la tête.

« Neville, j'apprécie que tu t'inquiètes pour moi. »

Il laissa son regard couler sur les deux autres garçons et inclina légèrement la tête.

« Et cela vaut pour vous aussi. Cependant, il faut que vous compreniez que je sais ce que je fais. Je ne suis pas sous un charme, et Draco n'a pas versé de potion dans mon jus de citrouille, ou n'importe quoi du genre. Et depuis le temps, vous avez dut vous rendre compte que Drago n'est en rien comme son père. »

Il soupira une fois de plus en se collant plus près de Draco, puis se tourna vers Ron.

« Je suis désolée mais est ce que ça vous dérangerait de sortir tous les trois pour que je puisse parler à Ron seul quelques minutes ? Je dois vraiment lui expliquer certaines choses. »

Dean, Neville et Seamus inclinèrent la tête et se dirigèrent tranquillement vers la salle commune. Seamus se retourna vers Harry au dernier moment et dit « Nous serons juste devant si tu as besoin de nous » et disparu en fermant la porte silencieusement derrière eux. Draco voulu se lever et sortir lui aussi, mais Harry le repoussa gentiment dans le lit.

« Pas toi. Je veux que tu restes ici avec moi. »

Harry avait un regard rassurant, ce qui convainquit Drago, qui se réinstalla confortablement et saisi à nouveau la main de Harry.

L'attention de Harry se reconcentra sur Ron.

« Ron, avant que je ne commence, j'aimerai bien que tu pose ta baguette sur ta table de chevet. »

Ron hésita mais Harry indiquait clairement qui s'il voulait des explications il ferait mieux de faire ce qu'il lui demandait. Ainsi ce fut avec beaucoup de réticences et d'hésitation que Ron se décida à poser sa baguette et à écouter ce que Harry avait à lui dire.

« Tu te rappelles au début de l'été quand on était au chemin de Traverse avec 'mione et que je vous aie raconter au sujet de Gaétan ? »

Ron inclina la tête, et Harry lui expliqua comment les lettres avaient continués après qu'ils soient revenus à Poudlard. Et comment, après beaucoup de lettres, il avait vraiment eut très envie de découvrir la vraie identité de Gaétan.

« Trelawney et ses méthodes de divination complètement dingues m'ont finalement été utile à quelque chose car elle ont put répondre à ma question. Quand elle a parlé de la cérémonie avec la pomme et le miroir qui permettait de voir le visage de son véritable amour, j'ai finalement décidé qu'il était temps pour moi de découvrir qui Gaétan était vraiment. Je ne m'en étais pas rendus compte à ce moment la mais Draco m'observait dans la classe de Trelawney et il a deviné ce que j'allais faire. »

Les yeux de Harry brillaient pendant qu'il racontait la façon dont il avait quitté la soirée plus tôt pour revenir au dortoir et préparer tout le nécessaire pour le sort, et quand il expliqua que quand il a ouvert ses yeux, Draco se tenait derrière lui.

« Imagines ma surprise quand une vraie personne est apparue derrière moi, et qu'en plus cette personne était Draco Malfoy."

Il rit discrètement en se souvenant des événements de la de nuit passée.

« OH ! Bien sûr ! Rie maintenant. Tu faisais moins le malin hier soir pendant que tu m'insultais. » dit Drago à Harry avec un pseudo regard accusateur mais un grand sourire. « Mais tout est bien qui finit bien ! Et me voilà. » Continua-t-il en tapotant le lit pour marqué ses paroles.

Ron observa le couple soupçonneusement, combattant l'envie de reprendre sa baguette.

« Comment on peut savoir si tu dis la vérité, Malfoy ? Ton père est un Mangemort reconnu et il moisit à Azkaban en ce moment, pour avoir essayer de tuer Harry pour Tu-Sais-Qui. Rend-toi compte Malfoy. Tu n'as jamais été gentil avec nous et tu passais ton temps à nous harceler, et maintenant tu veux nous faire croire que tu as écrit des lettres d'amour à Harry Potter tout l'été ? J'aurais plus dans l'idée que c'était des menaces de mort. » fit Ron étonné.

Draco se leva rapidement du lit, furieux face aux insinuations de Ron et prêt à se défendre. Mais Il ne put aller bien loin avant que Harry ne le saisisse par sa taille et le tire à nouveau sur le lit.

« Je n'ai pas à rester assis ici et écouter tes conneries, Weasley. Ceci n'a absolument rien à faire avec le passé ou la manière dont je vous ai traité, il s'agit uniquement de mes sentiments pour Harry. Parfois les choses ne sont pas ce qu'elles semblent être ! Si elles l'étaient, en se basant sur l'image que tu renvois, on pourrai penser que tu es aussi stupide qu'un Véracrasse ! Ah, mais attend ! C'est la vérité ça ! »

Draco tremblait de rage et il n'y avait qu'une seul chose que Harry pouvait faire pour le calmer.

« Shh, tu sais bien que je ne pense pas la même chose que Ron, Draco, et je sais que tes intentions sont bonnes. »

Harry caressait les cheveux de Draco doucement, silencieusement essayant de le calmer, et finalement Draco se détendu au contact calmant de Harry.

« Ron, toi plus que tous les autres, tu devrais savoir qu'on ne peut pas juger quelqu'un selon son père."

Il se pencha un peu et plaça un doux baiser sur l'épaule de Draco.

Ron était presque devenu muet devant l'affichage de l'affection évidente entre les deux jeunes hommes. Ce n'était pas parce qu'il ne pouvait pas imaginer Harry amoureusement impliqué avec autre homme ; il avait eu tout l'été pour y penser et accepter _ça_. Son état était dut au fait qu'il ne faisait pas confiance à Draco Malfoy. Mais alors vraiment pas confiance ! Et il comptait bien faire tout son possible pour découvrir ce que le serpentard avait derrière la tête.

« OK, Malfoy » ricana Ron. « Tu affirmes que tu es la personne que Harry a connue au cours de l'été, c'est bien ça ? »

« Oui, c'est exact. » Dit Draco en serrant fortement ses mâchoires pour réfréner sa colère.

Il n'estimait pas que la Belette méritait toutes ces réponses, mais il ne faisait pas ceci pour lui, ou pour la Belette. Il faisait ceci pour Harry, pour rendre Harry heureux.

« Comment je sais si tu ne dit pas ça juste pour te rapprocher de Harry et le pouvoir le livrer a Tu-Sais-Qui ? »

« Merde, Ron ! Cette _chose_ » dit Harry avec un ton de dégoût, « a un nom, et son nom est Voldemort. » Ron recula en entendant ce nom. « Je pensais qu'à présent tu pourrais l'employer franchement ! Et Draco ne projette pas de me remettre à ce bâtard ! Crois moi quand je te dis Ron, que Gaétan et Draco sont la même et unique personne. »

Draco observait curieusement l'interaction entre les deux amis. Il était heureux de savoir que Harry ne doutait pas de lui, et décida de faire un effort pour essayer de résoudre le problème.

« Je sais que je ne t'ai jamais donné une quelconque raison de me faire confiance, Weasley. Mais si tu ne dois croire ce que je dis qu'une seule fois de toute ta vie crois ceci : Je m'inquiète vraiment de tout ce qui pourrai arriver à Harry et je ne ferai jamais quelque chose qui pourrai le blesser. Si besoin est, je suis disposé à boire du Veritaserum si ça peut te soulager. »

Harry lança un regard choquer à Draco et secoua la tête. « Tu ne boiras PAS de Veritaserum, pas tant que j'aurai mon mot a dire. Ron, je suis désolé que tu ne croies pas Draco, mais je ne vais pas rester là sans rien faire et le laisser se faire traiter comme un criminel. Je souhaite juste qu'il y ait une autre manière de te prouver que Draco est Gaétan. »

Pendant le temps que Harry parlait à Ron, Draco se rappela le cadeau qu'il avait donné à Harry pour son anniversaire. Quand il l'avait acheté il y avait _deux_ sorts de jeté dessus, dont un avait été déjà activé. Il restait le deuxième sort, celui qui avait à l'origine pour rôle de dévoiler sa vraie identité à Harry. Avec un grand sourire sur son visage, il poussa Harry du coude pour obtenir son attention.

« Harry, je sais comment je peux le prouver sans utilisé le Veritaserum. »

Il se leva du lit et s'approcha de la petite table où le globe était posé.

« Quand j'ai acheté ça pour ton anniversaire j'ai jeté un sort dessus pour qu'on puisse te voir voler parmi les étoiles, comme tu peux clairement le voir. »

Il avait rajouté le dernier commentaire pour Ron ; puis se retournant vers Harry, il continua avec enthousiasme.

« Je n'avais pas projeté de te dire qui j'étais vraiment avant le bal de Noël. »

Il alla jusqu'au bureau de Harry et écrit quelque chose sur un morceau de parchemin qu'il tendit à Harry.

« Le sort qui t'a fait apparaître dans le globe n'était pas le seul que j'ai placé dessus. » Dit-il avec un grand sourire. « J'allais t'envoyer une lettre avec l'incantation ; c'est ce que je viens d'écrire sur le parchemin. J'ai verrouillé le sort pour ne répondre qu'à ta voix, ainsi personne d'autre n'aurait put l'activer. Maintenant, si tu veux bien, apporte ta baguette magique et récite le sort. »

« Harry, non ! Et si c'est un piège ? Peut-être que ce sort va transformer le globe en portoloin qui te mènera tout droit chez Tu-Sai... _chez Voldemort ! » _

Ron était paniqué ; il se rua vers Harry pour le maintenir loin du globe.

Harry en avait assez de la paranoïa stupide de Ron.

« Ron, je voudrais que tu me laisse vivre ma vie comme je l'entend. Et si cette vie inclut Mal... Draco, je veux que tu respectes mon choix. »

Ron resta totalement figé pendant que Harry s'arracha de sa prise et se dirigea vers le globe sa baguette magique a la main.

« Bien allons y ! »

Il dirigea sa baguette magique vers le globe et prononça les mots qui étaient écrits sur le parchemin.

« Acclaro Âme Soeur... » récita t-il, l'incantation aussi ardemment qu'une prière et on ferma ses yeux, presque effrayés de ce qui pourrait se produire.

L'halètement de Ron le fit ouvrir précipitamment les yeux pour et regarder attentivement le globe.

Ce qu'il vit dans le globe le fit frémir plus que tout ce qu'il aurait put imaginer. Il se tourna vers Draco et sourit, puis se jeta dans des bras forts et accueillants, les bras de Draco.

« C'est vraiment toi ! » dit il dans un soupir.

« Tu doutais de moi ? »

Draco s'était préparer à être vexé, mais Harry secoua sa tête.

« Non, je n'ai pas douté de toi. Je suis simplement très heureux que ce soit vraiment toi. »

Harry si mit sur la pointe des pieds et enroula ses bras autour du coup de Drago, le rapprochant de lui jusqu'à l'embrasser. Draco enroula ses bras autour de la taille de Harry pour tirer son corps encore plus près, et alors il entrouvrit ses lèvres pour permettre l'accès de la langue de Harry à sa bouche. L'autre main de Harry se fraya un passage jusque dans les cheveux soyeux de blond pendant qu'ils se séparaient, et posa son front contre l'épaule de Draco.

Harry se pencha en arrière et rechercha le regard de Draco.

« Ça a toujours été toi, tu sais. Depuis le jour où on s'est rencontré dans le magasin de Madame Malkin, j'ai su qu'il y avait quelque chose de spécial en toi qui. … Enfin, sans compter que tu agissait comme un abruti pourri gâté... je me sentait attiré par toi. » Harry sourit à ce souvenir. « Même lorsque j'écrivais à Gaétan je n'arrivais pas à te sortir de mon esprit, et crois-moi, je me suis senti absolument horrible vis a vis de Gaétan, j'avais l'impression de le trahir en continuant à penser à toi comme ça. Je suis tellement surpris que tu aies les mêmes sentiments pour moi... »

Harry fut interrompu quand Draco réduisit la distance entre leurs deux bouches pour réclamer un autre baiser rempli de passion ; ses lèvres et sa langue explorèrent la bouche de Harry avec une ardeur redoublée. Les mains de Draco se perdait dans les cheveux sauvages de Harry, puis une d'entre elles, glissa le long des épaules légèrement musclées d'Harry. Harry se colla d'avantage à Drago, intensifiant le baiser pendant que ses propres doigts allaient une fois de plus se nicher dans les cheveux de Draco. Les sensations agréables qu'ils éprouvaient les firent gémirent en même temps. Ils étaient si bien, qu'il oublièrent jusqu'à l'existence de Ron dans la chambre, jusqu'à ce qu'ils entende un gémissement de désespoir, et ce qui ressemblait à d'un son mat dur contre le plancher du dortoir.

Harry dirigea à nouveau son regard vers Ron, qui, dans un état évident de déni, se reposait sur le lit regardant fixement vers le plancher où le globe avait glissé de ses mains. Il avait clairement regardé la deuxième figure qui était apparue peu de temps après qu'Harry ait activé le sort.

C'était une version miniature de Draco Malfoy, qui riait les cheveux dans le vent pendant qu'il volait parmi les étoiles aux coté de Harry. Il avait l'air heureux et fou amoureux.

Draco regarda Ron avec amusement, dont le visage avait pris une couleur dans les tons verts alors qu'il essayait désespérément de ne pas être malade.

« Tu peux remercier ta bonne étoile que j'ai pensé à placer un sort d'incassable sur ce globe, Weasley. »

Juste au moment où Draco était sur le point de rajouter encore une couche à Ron, la porte du dortoir s'ouvrit à la volé et lassant apparaître Hermione. Elle saisit la main de Ron et le souleva vers elle.

« Dean m'a dit ce qui se passait ici, et j'ai pensé que je ferais mieux de venir te chercher avant que tu joue trop à l'imbécile. »

Elle reporta son attention sur Harry et Draco, qui se tenaient toujours enlacé et souri.

« Je suppose que tu lui a finalement dit la vérité, et qu'il l'a bien pris ? »

Draco inclina la tête et Harry a regardé Hermione avec un regard surpris. Elle rit et regarda Draco.

« Bien ! »

Tirant avec effort sur Ron, elle se dirigea vers la porte.

« Allé vient Ron. »

Les yeux de Ron avaient l'air sur le point de sortir de leurs orbites, il n'était pas sûr d'avoir bien compris ce que Hermione venait de dire.

« Tu savais ? »

Hermione hocha la tète.

« Naturellement que je savait, idiot. Je l'ai découvert cet été. »

Elle donna à Draco un mystérieux clin d'œil.

« Comment pense tu que Draco ait put entrer ici hier soir ? Maintenant vient, on va les laissez seuls pendant un moment. J'aime que les histoires d'amour ait une fin heureuse. »

Sur ce, Hermione partie, traînant Ron très choqué derrière elle. Harry et Draco étaient de nouveau seuls, à leur grand plaisir.

Harry était vraiment très confus, après que Hermione soit sorti de la chambre.

« Je ne peux pas croire qu'elle savait et ne m'a rien dit. Pourquoi penses tu qu'elle ai fait ça? »

Il fronçât les sourcils essayant de comprendre, pourquoi un de ses meilleurs amis, lui avait caché quelque chose d'aussi important.

Draco se pencha et déposa un léger baiser sur les lèvres de Harry.

« Je lui ai demandé de ne pas te le dire. Bien que si je ne te l'avais pas dit la vérité hier soir, je suis certain qu'elle l'aurait fait. »

Harry décida qu'il pardonnerait à Hermione... pour cette fois.

« De toute façon, je suis d'accord avec Hermione. J'aime que les histoires d'amour finissent bien. Et toi, Harry ? »

Draco avait chuchoté ces mots à l'oreille de Harry, chatouillant la peau sensible a cet endroit.

Harry encra son regard dans celui de Draco.

« Est-ce que c'est ça Draco ? Une histoire d'amour? »

Draco resta silencieux pendant plusieurs minutes, pendant que l'estomac de Harry faisait des bonds en attendant la réponse.

Et puis il a ouvert sa bouche.

Et Harry sut sans aucun doute que ceci allait être une histoire d'amour qui finirait très bien. Car Draco embrassa encore, pendant que leurs doubles dans le globe souriaient, volant à travers le ciel et les étoiles….

_Fin _


End file.
